<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Five Weeks Of October by Awkwarddragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771290">The Five Weeks Of October</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons'>Awkwarddragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days Writing Challenge, Angst, Character Death, Coffee Shops, Dark, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Seven Deadly Sins, Souls, Spooky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a 31 days of writing challenge with EXO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi there dear readers and or curious soon to be readers! </p><p>For the month of October I will be partaking in a writing challenge, unfortunately i'm not able to write everyday and therefore will post one spooky or fall themed story every week until Halloween. (That's five weeks, so five stories!) Below the set of rules and example ships, I have a list of prompts from Werewolfhome on tumblr and I want you as readers to choose what prompt you want to read the most along with what pairing you want to see in said prompt. </p><p>Now two quick rules, if I think of anything I'll add them. </p><p>1. I don't write NSFW. Don't suggest it, it's not happening. </p><p>2. I don't write about Jongdae in romantic relationships with other characters. This one is another concept I'm not fully comfortable writing about and if interested you can check out my last story '<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316547/chapters/43356989">Back To The Night We Met</a>' to read the last story with him in it as a main character. (Sorry about the shameless self promotion this story is literally one of my all time favorites.)  </p><p>Aside from that the common ship I write about are: </p><p>- Seho</p><p>- Baekyeol </p><p>- Kaisoo</p><p>Any other ships are fine, just comment below and I'll work on it. It can involve other members not mentioned along with former members, let your thoughts run wild. (Yes, that can include rare pairs!) </p><p>Now onto the prompt list!</p>
<ul>
<li>Ghost</li>
<li>Zombie</li>
<li>Goblin</li>
<li>Imp/Demon</li>
<li>Chainsaw</li>
<li>Vampire</li>
<li>Werewolf</li>
<li>Pumpkin</li>
<li>One of the 7 Sins</li>
<li>Skeleton, or other undead</li>
<li>Eyeball</li>
<li>Alien</li>
<li>Corvidae (Raven or Crow)</li>
<li>Reaper</li>
<li>Witch</li>
<li>Robotic Gore</li>
<li>Blood Moon</li>
<li>Doll</li>
<li>Poison</li>
<li>Candy Gore</li>
<li>Amulet</li>
<li>Lich</li>
<li>Mask</li>
<li>Spider, or large insect(s)</li>
<li>Cthulhu, or Kraken, or Tentacles</li>
<li>Cryptid, such as a Skinwalker, Mothman, Wendigo, Bigfoot, etc</li>
<li>Torture or Transformation</li>
<li>Vivisection/Dissection, Medical, or Experimentation</li>
<li>The author's costume </li>
</ul><p>As mentioned before comment below which prompts you want to read alongside what ship/pairing you want to see in said prompt. As the first week comes to a quick close I have already chosen prompt #1- ghost and will post it to the series as soon as able! </p><p>Other than that happy choosing and reading! It's spooky season!!</p><p>Quick Update! There is a time limit I will answer as many of these requests as I can, but the last chance to comment will be Sunday October 4!! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ghost - Seho/Hunho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun is almost positive that he’s fully pissed off his coworker sitting beside him. If it isn’t from the drumming of his fingers against the counter, then it would probably be from how he keeps muttering to himself the time every five minutes.</p><p> </p><p>He knows that there’s nothing happening in five minutes and knows for a fact that nothing will happen soon. Heck, he’s even more confused as to why the shop Is dead in the first place. It should be packed around this time of night. Meaning that stuff should be happening instead of him muttering the time and watching the clock waste the minutes away in an unnervingly slow manner.</p><p> </p><p>It is always packed on the other days and today should be no different.</p><p> </p><p>Better yet, just recently the shop was packed with a ton of workers from a company, coming here for the last drink of the night. They sat down and enjoyed a round of warm drinks after a long outing celebrating some successful branch off meeting completed earlier in the day.</p><p> </p><p>Now it’s dead quiet save for the rain outside hitting the building in a harmonious and almost musical transcendence. The lack of people inside the shop making the ever obvious lack of noise even more persistent than normal.</p><p> </p><p>At this rate Sehun’s probably going to wish for the world to end before the clock hits midnight.</p><p> </p><p>“Well this sucks.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun starts to drum his fingers faster, to a tune he knows so well in hopes of passing the time faster than it’s going. He taps his fingers against the counter lightly, to the song in which he’d share slow nights with Junmyeon dancing away their problems. Or spending those small moments not being followed by the public eye and being able to have some them time, one on one personal time to listen to their problems and develop their relationship. This song is their song. Holding memories of better times before they separated and before life got in the way.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun can still remember the last fight they had and how he stormed out into the rain, uncaring if it was the middle of the night or if any possible sasaeng fans would see him. It still upsets him that the last time he saw Junmyeon was when they were both hysterical and afraid, crying to the point of it making them look pathetic and miserable.</p><p> </p><p>At that point he’s pretty sure that they appeared to be nothing more than a pair of immature teenage lovers in over their head. Now though he realizes that they were just two lonely boys with big dreams and the whole world watching them and judging them.</p><p> </p><p>The world and society broke them apart, not their petty fights or anything as such. It was merely outside factors that broke them apart. He has to wonder sometimes what Junmyeon’s up to and can only wish that they could contact each other again.</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn’t be right though. Sehun knows that fate will let them meet again when the time is right and the opportunity is one full of endless possibilities.   </p><p> </p><p>Sehun mutters the time again, as five minutes have passed since he last checked, and his coworker beside him finally snaps, grabbing his hand and threating him with a look that needs no words.</p><p> </p><p>A look that could kill, if was any real malice and purpose to his coworker’s stare.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun takes his hand back quickly with a pout on his face, not bothering to be to nice to his coworker. Every time he and this coworker were on the same shift it was nothing but trouble during the times it was dead and there not a sign of life to be found. It only really got better when Gin joins them and then the peace is temporarily restored.</p><p> </p><p>Better yet what is his coworkers name again?</p><p> </p><p>Lee? Sung? Park?</p><p> </p><p>…Lee?</p><p> </p><p>Sehun can’t remember and the clock is forgotten for another moment as he slightly scrambles to remember his coworkers name. They’ve been working together for a long time and the fact that he can’t remember something as simple as a name bugs him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I so bad at remembering.” Sehun berates himself and even to the point of hitting himself lightly. He can hear his coworker giggle beside him and when he looks the guy is staring at him, so quickly he asks knowing that he might not get the chance to do so again without the guy wanting to kill him. “Hey what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>His coworker steels his gaze and gives him a glare before turning and ignoring him altogether. A complete one-eighty on his prior mood mere seconds ago. Sehun continues to watch his coworker as he heads back over to the host stand silent as usual. He too is probably wishing for some customers to show up and save them from such a bleak day. Maybe that’s why he’s grumpy.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe it’s because Sehun never gave the guy his own name, it’s not like they wear name tags on their shirts. It would surely mess up the white theme and ruin the shops aesthetics of coffee mugs lining the counter and small five by seven photos covering the walls. Happy moments, sad moments, moments of regret, of joy. All of them line the walls in mere memories of customers past. </p><p> </p><p>From where Sehun stands, he can only see a part of the wall and a majority of the parking lot. Said lot is empty and the never ending rain outside creates a fog on the windows making it even harder to tell if what he sees is true. He can tell for sure that there’s no cars lined up front from the mere lack of headlights, he would have seen them once if a car was to pull in on such a night. Not to mention the neon lighted sign name of the small coffee shop would reflect off the hoods of the parked cars.</p><p> </p><p>He’s positive that if there is a car sitting out there hidden among so many elements that he would still see it. Years of working have taught him that. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun sighs before staring at the clock, realizing that seven or so minutes have passed since he stopped counting.</p><p> </p><p>“11:57.”</p><p> </p><p>He waits another moment, staring out at the parking lot and wondering if it was going to be like this all night. When he’s sure that it’s dead he goes to check on the coffee, surprised to find not a single pot brewing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, that’s odd.” Sehun has never had a night where they’re would be no coffee all set to pour, there’s always coffee made to serve no matter if they are no customers or customers out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly he prepares the pot and filter, grabbing the beans and grinding them by hand since that was one of the owners only requests.</p><p> </p><p>Coffee is to be ground fresh daily by hand, not a machine. Obviously the reason was never blatantly disclosed and in all the years he’s been working at the shop he’s never really understood why. A part of him tells him to not ask and instead just chalk it up to another one of the owner’s weird quirks.</p><p> </p><p>So he has and much like any job he follows along, listening to what his boss says to get by without getting in trouble along the way. It’s a way to ensure his safety.</p><p> </p><p>A chime cuts through the near silence of the shop as the front door opens, revealing a young couple drenched from head to toe.</p><p> </p><p>From their expressions and glitzed out attire he has a feeling that it’s going to be another one of those long nights. Hopefully this time there is no screaming and or drunken revelation before they leave.</p><p> </p><p>His coworker greets them and Sehun can barely hear their conversation from where he finishes setting up the ground coffee to brew. It would be another minute or so before the couple would have decided from the menu anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless and still knowing of such a fact he can’t help but be excited at the sight of the first customer of the night. Sehun hurriedly finishes the coffee, wiping his hands on his apron before quickly putting on a pair of white cotton gloves. He checks his reflection in the coffee pot and isn’t surprised by the fact that he can’t see himself that well.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, sure that he looks presentable he slowly rounds the counter to greet the young pair. Sehun waits another moment for his coworker to drop the two off at a table and when Lee goes back to the host stand he knows that it’s his time to shine.</p><p> </p><p>Lee is his coworkers name now since calling him coworker so often feels downright rude, especially in front of customers. Better yet since said coworker won’t confirm it he’s taken it upon himself to just guess and therefore his coworkers new name is Lee. Whether he likes it or not.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun looks up to find said Lee’s gaze on him once again piercing through his head. So he rolls his eyes, muttering a quick alright with an inward curse before plastering on a customer service worthy smile and approaching the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi there. Welcome to Next Stop the coffee shop.” Sehun rolls the saying off his tongue as if he is repeating the shops own tagline or catch phrase. “What can I get for you to drink?”</p><p> </p><p>He watches as they look at the menu and from one look alone he knows that they’ll order coffee instead of the other odd beverages the menu offers.</p><p> </p><p>“Two coffee’s. Regular cream and regular sugar should be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright I’ll be right back with your order.” Sehun gently takes the menu they shared into his gloved hands, feeling as the menu already gains wait and he hurries to the host stand. Handing the so called menu back. He does his best to sneak a glance before Lee hides the menu and sees a cliché picnic scene.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s why they decided to share a menu instead of each getting an individual menu. They clearly are happy and dare he say in love.  </p><p> </p><p>Sehun smirks lightly at his own thoughts and self proclaimed realization, already knowing the outcome of this young and rich couple.</p><p> </p><p>Not forgetting his duties, he hurries back and prepares the coffee order quickly, making it sweet and not bitter since these people seem as such.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully and with much practice, carries the two mugs out on a plate each and sets them down with ease. Not saying anything to the couple other than a hushed enjoy, before rounding back around the counter and cleaning the slight coffee mess he had made whilst preparing the drinks.</p><p> </p><p>One can never be too clean especially when it’s dead and your boss will yell at you for standing around doing nothing to pass the time.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stands straight and goes back to watching the rain outside, avoiding where the two guests sit since he has long since learned that it’s rude to stare so blatantly at the customers while they forget.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly another few customers walk in and Sehun serves them the same as he did the young couple, though not able to see any of the other menus before handing them back.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun has only set down the tea the old man who last entered ordered when he finally sees it begin. He recognizes it the moment the man he served originally begins to look around and back at the girl in front of him, confusion on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun hurries to the man, knowing that it’s best that he doesn’t dely, and puts on his best smile since after all this would be the last time they see such a smile if they go downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to leave sir?”</p><p> </p><p>The man in question looks confused and when Sehun repeats the question only more pressuring this time he complies, nodding. No is not an option and if force would be needed Sehun would have no problem finding Gin and having him drag these two to their fate.</p><p> </p><p>“And you, mam. Are you ready to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun waits and once she nods he smiles and does his best to not let his disappointment show. After all this is his job for once saying no to the same question. Even after persistence he said no.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then you can both follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun starts walking and checks back to make sure that they’re both following and is pleased to know that they’re both sticking close together, but not as close as they were when they arrived. Uncertainty and a faint of sense of familiarity lies between them, but not enough to disturb their decision.  </p><p> </p><p>Sehun holds open the back door for the couple and they head in first, he follows behind last making sure that shop isn’t going to go crazy before he leaves. He just hopes that Gin gets the message to take over after because he hates this part of the job.</p><p> </p><p>After feeling sure of the situation out front he closes the door and locks it, slipping the key into one of his pants pockets.  </p><p> </p><p>At last he turns to the couple and can see the worry etched on their face.</p><p> </p><p>The room they’ve all stepped into is dark and narrow, no light shines until Sehun picks up the lantern and lights the small candle inside. He’s done it so many times that it doesn’t surprise him when he misses initially and strikes his hand with the match. When the match does catch though he does his best to quell his impressed nature.</p><p> </p><p>The hallway lights up only a little more so than it did when the door was open, together they can probably see a foot or so in front of them. The white lined rice paper walls don’t help either with the incessant shadows and vague reflections casting off into the hallway in an ominous manner.</p><p> </p><p>“This way.” Sehun’s tone is neutral as he leads the couple down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>To the couple following close behind him it must feel like a lifetime. And yet from walking it so often it feels instantaneous to him. His thoughts are further confirmed that it’s felt like a brief walk in the park when the fog at the end starts up. Rolling towards them as the light illuminates the situation while the walls sway gently from some unknown force. The two staircases on opposite sides of the walls loom there as if a threat.</p><p> </p><p>To anyone else the situation might be off putting. To Sehun it’s the end.</p><p> </p><p>The staircase to the right is bright as fog rolls down the steps gently, cascading without harm. This staircase seems to be heading upwards into a bright and soft white light. Above the doorframe of the staircase sits an intricately painted new moon, barley visible in the dark and only more difficult to spot against the rice paper.</p><p> </p><p>The staircase on the left is similar and yet the exact opposite of the right staircase. The right is bright and dare he say heavenly, whereas the staircase on the left is dark and looming like the pits of hell. The fog rolls downwards as if inviting and tempting people to follow it down. The stairs even head down and into some red depths that one cannot see from the top of the stairs. The best part is that above this doorframe is a full moon, shining brightly above such a dark entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Two similar exits and yet two vastly different outcomes.</p><p> </p><p>“Take the stairs that your heart desires.” Sehun keeps his tone as neutral as possible as to not incite one’s decision. “Go to which draws you.”</p><p> </p><p>He watches as the couple stands there confused for a moment, before he ushers them forward with a nod. It comes as no surprise to him when the gentleman takes the staircase heading upwards, not even bothering to spare a second glance backwards as he ascends.</p><p> </p><p>However, the second half of this young couple still remains and instead of staring up she stares down. No memory can help and it’s the pure innate fear that stops her. He knows because he’s seen it before.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this what calls for you my dear.” Sehun asks gently, doing his best to not let the surprise overtake his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the only door I can see, so it must call for me.” She stares down once more before stepping forward, uncertain and cautious. She looks back once more before descending downwards.</p><p> </p><p>It’s silent for a moment and Sehun moves away from the staircase going down, doing his best to not let his emotions overtake him. He’s done this job a countless amount of times for the last twenty-four years, one surprise and unpredicted ending cannot knock him off his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Not when he’s still waiting. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding and wants to sink back against the flimsy walls. He was expecting them both to be reborn. After all they both appeared to be nice people and the picture on the menu of their best memories seemed to be the same. Did it possibly change at last minute?</p><p> </p><p>What did she do wrong that caused her go to hell?</p><p> </p><p>Sehun doesn’t have time to ponder about this revelation since there’s a knock on the door and he knows that the next ghost is waiting for him to guide them to wherever life may lead them. </p><p> </p><p>This coffee shop is after all one of the few gates separating the land of the living from the dead.</p><p> </p><p>Next Stop is literally the next stop for the recently deceased.</p><p> </p><p>Folks of all ages from Korea stop in and get a drink, slowly losing their memory as the time passes. When they leave upstairs they go to be reborn or they leave downstairs and their soul is lost forever. It all is dependent on the weight of their sins and for that reason they’re memories are stolen to prevent self judgment and an attempt to right their wrongdoings in their final moments before so called judgment day.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun knows all about the coffee shop and its inner workings because he’s been here for years. Nothing has changed and so many people have come and gone in a span of less than night. He’s seen old people and very young people. He’s seen sweet couples and downright crude killers. He’s seen familiar faces and foreign ones. </p><p> </p><p>He knows so much about the shop because he made a deal years ago and promise with the so called shop owner. Sehun like the other two workers are waiting, stuck in an endless limbo and willing to pay a steep price for such a wait.</p><p> </p><p>They each wait for different people, be it a lover or a vengeance kick. They all have their reasons. And Sehun well he plans to wait for as long as it takes until <em>he</em>shows up.</p><p> </p><p>Until Sehun can apologize for leaving so suddenly and without any warning. Until he can apologize for leaving without a resolution to their petty fight that blew up in a teetering point for their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Another knock, louder this time, resounds in the silence and Sehun rolls his eyes before hurrying back with a brisk walk. He knows that if he runs the boss will yell and a part of him still worries that the gates might see him as trying to run from fate.</p><p> </p><p>He refuses to leave without saying sorry and in order to stay he must behave.</p><p> </p><p>So he walks back and opens the door, happy to find Gin standing there with a small smile on his face. If they were alone then he would probably be yelled at in a joking manner for dawdling before teasing the older man right back.</p><p> </p><p>However, there behind Gin is the old man who was sitting at the table only moments ago. He unlike the others doesn’t look lost and almost looks understanding of the forthcoming situation. Either that or his memory loss has put him in a state of temporary calm that the ocean at night can’t rival.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun hands over the key, reluctance on the tip of his fingers, begging him to not pass over the only thing keeping the ghosts from making a literal life or death situation. But another part of him knows that if he hands over the key then he doesn’t have be the one to send the ghosts off and watch their last final moments.</p><p> </p><p>Years and years of working at the small coffee shop is what finally persuades Sehun to hand over the key as if on autopilot. He’s not the one to commonly take the souls to the final gates since he gets muddled by the decision and tries to hard to piece together the pieces. Sehun gets lost in the what ifs and whens of the wandering ghosts, nothing but souls left with no memories and feelings. No comprehension of their own choices, be it good or bad.  </p><p> </p><p>Gin pushes him through the open door and back into the shop, he can only pass a somber look to the man. It’s no surprise that his coworker catches the expression and even offers a quick pat on the back as if it’ll solve everything. He doesn’t bother to talk and converse with Gin, catch him up on the nights proceedings, since he knows it wouldn’t be right and that it could possibly influence the old mans decision.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, as Gin closes the door his legs move, walking him back to the counter where he sets up another pot of coffee to brew before returning to resting his arms on the counter and staring at the clock.</p><p> </p><p>He’s back in the position he’s always in watching as the hours slowly pass and soon the days turn to weeks. Weeks turn to years and years turn to decades. He doesn’t hope to leave soon and knows he’ll be here for several other decades waiting. If he wants to be specific he could probably drum their song over a thousand times on this same countertop.</p><p> </p><p>At the thought of this he gets started, maybe he will start counting how many times he can replay their song. Sehun’s fingers start to drum that song and the rain outside accompanies it like a war march, loud and powerful in his mind. To anyone else it may appear jovial and lighthearted, nothing but a jaunty tune to pass the time.  </p><p> </p><p>As the minutes turn to hours and customers come and go he starts to slowly stop counting the minutes. Already falling back on his plan of replaying the song and counting to see how many times he could play it in a day, week, month, year, and possible decade.</p><p> </p><p>Instead he starts to leave the counter and interact with the customers more, picking up the menus that he can get to before Lee and even skipping over to some of the new customers to ask their order. Through the menus and few moments with the customers he can relive their life through a series of photos and brief words, playing a small game in his head where he bets on whether the person will be reborn or lost in the depths of hell.</p><p> </p><p>When it finally dies down to a single customer left in the shop, Gin approaches with a smile. Somehow reappearing after a long night of guidance.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike the cold hearted and quiet Lee, who seemingly is steeled in his wills and ways. Gin is warm and older than Sehun by at least twenty years. From his ghost alone Sehun can see brown hair, peppered with slips of silver. Kind eyes and soft gestures are what make Gin who he is. His skin is warm toned, albeit a bit pale, and there’s no indication of death by suffocation, drowning or anything of the like.</p><p> </p><p>He asked the older man once in passing and was met with a simple shrug and mind your own business. That Sehun can understand, but he wants to know if the other can recall how they died, since Sehun seemingly cannot. One day he just woke up in the shop and after momentary confusion he realized what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first and last time he ran into the shop owner, even now his memory is muddled and he honestly fails to remember anything about the shop owner. All he really knows is that he is not in charge and when push comes to show neither is Gin.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun still can’t decide if Gin is repenting for a wrongdoing in his life or if he’s naturally this kind to everyone. Regardless Gin is the only one between all three of them that really talks and is in charge when the boss is out.</p><p> </p><p>Lee is another story that is wholly closed, never once has the other man spoken and if he does it’s in short sentences that cut straight to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun, good morning!” Gin tone is cheery and loud, yet the only true customer in the shop doesn’t bother looking up from his glass. Maybe he was stuck pondering if it was half full or half empty whilst doing his best to reclaim what that even means. To draw back enough memories to comprehend such a simple metaphor and question.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning already?” Sehun is drawn away from looking at the man and instead stares at the analog clock on the wall, disbelief evident in his tone and eyes. However, the clock stares back, with the big hand moving onto the darkly painted six and the small hand, residing still and steady, half inch from the five.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep five thirty give or take a minute.” Gin confirms his findings as he joins him against the counter. Lee stands at the host stand scoffing at their antics and proceeds to stare off into the distance, probably thinking about better times and the reason why he stays. “I still can’t believe how fast time flies when your sending off the dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun scoffs at the statement and switches the leg he was resting his weight on, scooting away from the other by a mere margin. Gin can be quite odd and sometimes downright frightening in his speech.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we’re your regular old Charon guiding the dead down the Styx river to Hades.” Sehun can practically feel the sarcasm dripping off of his tone as he too starts to stare out the window, watching the raindrops race each other down on the foggy glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we get those souls who occasionally go to be reborn so I guess it’s not all <em>that</em>bad.” Gin elbows him gently as if seeking affirmation and Sehun offers a weak nod.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well-”</p><p> </p><p>The shop rumbles, quaking as the lights flicker and swing from the ceiling. He’s dropped low and can already feel Gin covering his body despite the fact that they’re both already dead and nothing can kill them more so than they already are.  </p><p> </p><p>Lightning cracks loud outside striking somewhere close by as the lights continue to flicker and the shop still rumbles from the thunder preceding it. The signage outside the shop goes from dim to blazing bright, welcoming those within miles to the small quaint coffee shop.</p><p> </p><p>The combination of events has only happened once before and it was a nightmare. It happens rarely and when it does the dead never seem to stop coming in through the door. At times three people running the shop feels like nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to set up the side rooms!” Gin shouts as he dashing off quickly making three more rooms available for the dead to sit and ponder at.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it.” Sehun finally speaks as he can hear Gin start to grab the furniture and rearrange the shop. He scrambles and hurries over to where Lee is standing, staring out the window to the parking lot. What once was boredom written on his face, was now overtaken by pure disgust and Sehun couldn’t blame him as they waited.</p><p> </p><p>When he looks back briefly for a mere moment, in search of the time, he finds Gin already guiding the old man out the back door. Clearly getting a jumpstart on the situation that was about to unfold and proceed possibly for the next day or so.</p><p> </p><p>Thunder rumbled again as the floor quaked as if God himself was angry and Sehun swore the lights flickered gently again as time slowly came to a momentary stop. Then with a loud flash of lightning and clap of thunder the once empty parking lot has people roaming around in massive groups of hundreds or more.</p><p> </p><p>Lee taps his shoulder in a hurried rhythm and Sehun turns to find Gin back already. He can only hope that the older customer was able to find redemption and be reborn, not hastily shoved to the pits of hell for a quick decision. The older part of the trio jogs to them and quickly debriefs them on the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“A train crash occurred as a green line was pulling into the station in Seoul, we have a lot of dead and souls to reap.” He stopped momentarily out breath and seemingly doing his best to recall what information he was given. “Don’t count, don’t get stressed, and don’t tell them anything.”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them place their hands on top of one another before shouting out a fighting chant for the chaos that was about to unfold. With a simultaneous look and nod between the three Gin steps between them as they part, making way for him as he opens the door.  </p><p> </p><p>It’s as if in that moment he can communicate with the dead through telepathy alone since the masses of people outside stand single file, waiting patiently for their turn to enter the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun and Lee stand still staring out at the massive number of ghosts lined out the door, so caught up in the initialized wow that they don’t initially recognize when the first few ghosts begin to enter.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee!” The man in question snaps back to reality at Gin’s tone and one look from the man in charge is all it takes for Sehun to move back behind the counter, even if it wasn’t his name being yelled out.</p><p> </p><p>He watches from behind the counter partly in amazement and partly in horror as people begin to flood the tables, filling out the shop in mere seconds. There’s a diverse group of workers and early morning risers, students and even a few old people can be seen amongst the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun breathes deep and adjusts his gloves, dusting anything off of his uniform before stepping forward to take orders as fast as Gin could reap the souls.</p><p> </p><p>He flits from table to table collecting the menus, not bothering to spare a glance at any of the pictures, as he remembers the drink orders and ignores all the wondering questions. Ignoring all the confused stares and endless series of heartbroken ‘where am I’. All he can offer them is a sweet smile and say his lines, the lines he says to all the customers that walk in and even says to himself sometimes to remind himself of where he stands.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hi there welcome to Next Stop the coffee shop.’  </p><p> </p><p>‘What can I get for you to drink?’</p><p> </p><p>Both of his lines were followed by a bout of more questions and even a few customers attempting to stand. To find a way out of the situation while obtaining some hopefully helpful answers along the way.</p><p> </p><p>If any coercion or reassurance is needed then Sehun does his best to talk the customer into a calm, hoping to get them to drink something before they become violent. At that point he’d need Gin and by doing so he’d be pulling the other boy from sending the ghosts off therefore throwing the whole situation through a loop. In simple terms he would delay them and ruin the tempo they have established.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun snaps back from his thoughts and hurries to grab the young mans hot tea, dropping it off and doing his best to not stare at the mans face where a sharp piece of metal was protruding through his skull. It was probably some form of a metal pipe, probably from inside the train based on the small discolorations dotting the man’s face.</p><p> </p><p>The most heartbreaking part of serving these customers, the few that he already helped, is their appearances. From something so simple he can tell where they were when the train crash happened. Some have pipes sticking out of places that shouldn’t be and others have glass so deep in the skin it seems painful just looking at it. Others like this man have skin so bruised they appear purple.</p><p> </p><p>He steps back after setting the tea down and says nothing more before hurrying off the get the coffee needed for the woman in one of the side rooms. Sehun makes a brief mental note to prepare more coffee afterwards before dashing off with the coffee in hand.</p><p> </p><p>The remainder of the hour continues on as such, with Sehun waiting on the customers and grinding as much coffee as he can, given the many interruptions. When Gin takes a customer to be brought to the back of the shop, he cleans the table and then Lee has someone sit down filling the spot instantly. It’s a pace they managed to work out only after several mishaps with moving too fast or going to slow that it leads to an eventual lag somewhere along the lines.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the clock crawls to seven in the morning the end of the line is visible, at least according to Lee and if Sehun had a chance he would confirm it himself by looking outside the window and into the lot.</p><p> </p><p>The lightning strikes again, not far off, filling the shop with a bright white light and Sehun nearly spills the cup of coffee on the saucer he’s holding. There wasn’t even any thunder as predecessor or warning. If it was another rush of customers then he’s going to scream.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not though and the reason hits him on the shoulder gently as as he passes by Lee and one of the customers coming in. The customer turns and offers a sheepish sorry and gives him all the conformation he needs.</p><p> </p><p>The small cup of coffee in his hands falling down as he turns and stares at the back of the customer who passed. Who passed by without a single hint of recognition or even a single question. He’s trembling and almost sure that there are tears running down his face as he attempts to follow the customer, instead falling onto his knees in disbelief and in part sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is so lost in his thoughts and an endless inner turmoil of why and how that he doesn’t see Gin running for him until the other is helping him up. Pulling him away and towards the back, yelling at him for being so unprofessional and irrational. Young and stupid.</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t till his back hits the wall from being thrown into the room by Gin that words finally come to him as he replays what he says over and over. No amount of words from Gin that berate him for breaking down on the job could convince his eyes otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>He knows what he saw and he can only hope that Gin sees it too.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-that’s.” Sehun starts to crawl towards the door again, pointing weakly as his words refuse to come out in a proper sentence without a bout of tears staining his cheeks. He can faintly see Lee start to serve the man he recognizes and he stands with a shout.</p><p> </p><p>Irrationalization overtaking everything he’s ever known and learned about in this shop.</p><p> </p><p>“He can’t!” Sehun looses all remaining just thoughts as he grabs onto Gin and shakes him, uncaring of how rough his hold is and how desperate he sounds. “I need to apologize!” There’s no sign of understanding on Gin’s face so Sehun continues through his quiet tears and broken tone. “That’s him Gin.” Sehun breathes in deep, not daring to say the words, but he knows time is of the essence. “<em>That’s Junmyeon</em>.” He’s pointing now, even grabbing his coworkers face and practically shoving it in the direction of Junmyeon. It takes a moment a moment before registration or pity, possibly both, crosses his coworkers face.  </p><p> </p><p>He does another double take before pulling Sehun off of him gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here, I’ll bring him in and you can say whatever you need.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun falls to the ground, his legs turning to jelly at the sight of Gin leaving. He watches as the other hurries over and speaks. Something he says must work since not a moment later Junmyeon approaching with his coworker guiding the way.</p><p> </p><p>It hits him though in that moment that he probably looks a mess and like a downright fool. So quickly he throws off his gloves, wiping his face with them gently, and depositing them where he sits before standing to the best of his abilities.</p><p> </p><p>Lee appears first with the menu, saying nothing as he sets it down on the table. No sign of understanding or comprehension of what is about to unfold. It’s only when he’s leaving that he hears the other speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“This time you should look at the pictures. I think you’ll be surprised.” Lee’s voice is different than Sehun imagined and for a moment he’s so caught up in hearing it he fails to thank the other. It’s only as the other is halfway out the door that he mutters a quiet thanks, knowing that even if it wasn’t heard it was understood loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>Another moment passes before Gin returns, knocking on the door gently before opening it slowly. He makes no appearance and doesn’t step a single foot into the room, instead he only closes the door once the man he hasn’t seen for almost three decades steps inside.</p><p> </p><p>It’s quiet, deadly quiet, and Sehun can’t stop staring.</p><p> </p><p>There before him is Kim Junmyeon. His sweet Junmyeon. Older and still as handsome as Sehun remembers. Instead of brittle brown locks, from being dyed one too many times the others hair is a soft shade of deep brown with a slight hint of silver coming through. Junmyeon has certainly aged and it is easily seen through the others expression and the way he has wrinkles gently covering his face.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon should be almost sixty and it shows throughout his hesitant movements and his appearance. He’s still handsome as ever and Sehun can’t help but reach out to brush the others hair out of his face, where it’s stuck to the fragile skin by a patch of blood. There’s no visible glass or metal protrusions, but there’s blood nearly covering half of Junmyeon’s face.    </p><p> </p><p>“You look exactly like someone I used to know.” Junmyeons voice is music to his ears and he can’t help but nod along, knowing that his voice would only break and probably lead to a bout of unwanted tears.</p><p> </p><p>That voice is a melody to his ears. The sound is better than music and a reminder of all those nights where they stayed up late watching and commenting on trashy rom coms during their breaks. It’s the voice of someone who he made he promises to and the voice that he remembers hearing upset the last time they conversed.</p><p> </p><p>Remembering where they were Sehun gestures to the table and together they sit down. There’s no drinks yet, but Sehun knows he doesn’t have long to talk. Junmyeon will get suspicious and it can cause a bout of unwanted trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about him.” Sehun pleads and if it isn’t evident enough he tacks on a hushed please as well in hopes that he can hear Junmyeon talk about him once more for the last time. To hear Junmyeon talk about their relationship all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t know to where to start. That boy was my first and last love, I haven’t been in a relationship since and I doubt any of the small flings could be counted. Nothing seemed to last long after he died. Not even the small houseplants we tried to grow together since he was afraid a hamster would be too much of a commitment while we were idols.</p><p> </p><p>He actually died because he was an idol. A sasaeng fan ran him over during a shoot for a brand he was sponsoring at that time. He was pronounced dead on the spot and I’m still upset to that day that our last time speaking was shouting over one another trying to ignore the box society was trying to put us in.</p><p> </p><p>But I bet you don’t want to hear about our struggles. Like every couple and even more so every closeted gay couple, we faced hardships and had many good moments in between. We went on a bunch of dates together to museums and bubble tea shops. Even going with each other to places during variety shows under the disguise of good friends.</p><p> </p><p>And really Sehun was a good friend and so much more.” Junmyeon paused and in that moment Lee reappeared with a drink in hand. Hot chocolate made with milk, not water, and topped with plenty of marshmallows. Just the way Junmyeon enjoyed. It was a holiday staple and he can remember during Christmas they’d stick candy canes inside and mix some peppermint for an added kick to the drink.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon starts to take a small sip and Sehun can’t bare the sight of the other loosing his memories, not when he just confirmed that it really is about him. All those stories and recollections told with wide bright eyes, still young and seemingly innocent in a way that makes Kim Junmyeon so different and so special. So unique and so valued. It was something Sehun loved seeing when they were alive and it’s still something he enjoys seeing even if they both were no longer in the land of the living.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me more.” He begs as the other takes another sip.</p><p> </p><p>“About what?” The question is innocent and yet it scares Sehun, it scares him because he’s afraid of a reality that he knew was going to happen. It’s a reality in which he looses Junmyeon forever.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun.” His name sounds weird even though he’s not the one who’s loosing his memories. “Tell me more about this Sehun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun, why he’s the sweetest boy you’d ever meet. He was kind to everyone and gave off a sassy appearance for the fans. Oh the fans, they always spoiled Sehun. Babying on him and doting on him like he deserved.” Junmyeon continues to drink the warm drink and Sehun knows that Junmyeon is falling under the influence and soon will continue drinking till he remembers nothing and naught.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you love him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did, I feel regret deep in my soul for not being able to convey such words to him when were happy and when he was still alive. In fact, you look exactly like him when we were younger maybe around our thirties.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you recall your first date?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we went to a movie theatre; I can’t remember the name of the movie though. It something we’d both been dying to watch and finally managed to catch a break to go see it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun takes a shaky breath, the reality becoming much too apparent with every passing minute. And despite all his worries and what if’s. He knows that he has to speak now, he must say what he has to say before the other completely forgets about him and about them.</p><p> </p><p>He has to say what’s been on his mind during those long shifts staring out the window into the vast unknown. Replaying exactly what he’d say when he would eventually see the other. Sehun knows this is his last and only chance to confess his feelings and lay his heart on the table for Junmyeon to see.</p><p> </p><p>“Junmyeon I want you to know that Sehun is beyond sorry for leaving you all those years ago. He regrets leaving on a bad note and loathes the fact that he left with saying the last words in an argument nonetheless.” Sehun can feel the tears prick up behind his eyes and watches as Junmyeon grows confused sitting across from him. “He would tell you that he too remembers those good days and even some of the bad ones. He would tell you that he remembers the nights when you stayed in and stopped being idols even for a night. Sehun would tell you that it wasn’t that he was afraid of commitment for a hamster, he was afraid of the backlash that you might face for co-owning a pet toegether.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stops taking a slight breather for a moment and his heart breaks as he watches Junmyeon take a large gulp from the mug.</p><p> </p><p>“I will tell you that I never stopped loving you Kim Junmyeon. You fill my both my heart and head with endless thoughts of what if we weren’t idols and what if-” Sehun’s tone cracks as the tears begin to fall lightly on the table. He doesn’t even bother breaking eye contact since he knows this is the last time he’ll see such beautiful honey colored eyes. “What if we hadn’t gotten in that stupid petty fight about whether or not we should go public before your military service…What if I told you that on my break before being hit I was trying to call you and apologize, knowing that you’d dwell about the fight till you’d become sick.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun looks directly into the others eyes as Junmyeon takes another sip, urged on by the shops purpose and inner dwelling telling him to forget. Persuading and urging him to forget and move on peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry and I still love you. I love how kind and selfless you are. I love how beautiful you looked sleeping in on the early mornings when we’d have no schedule for the week. I love the sound of your voice when you sing half awake in the shower after practice, and I love how it sounds on the stage when you were singing your heart out as if it was what you were made for.</p><p> </p><p>As if it was destiny that you performed on those stages.</p><p> </p><p>What if I was to tell you that I miss those late night Korean Drama binge periods we’d have where we would watch and judge the shows. And those late day outings where we could pretend to be normal even if it was for only a few hours, I miss those the most.</p><p> </p><p>Those were the days we could pretend to be normal and ignore the world. Ignore all of societies preaching and focus on us and each other. To focus on the little things in life and create promises we knew would be hard to keep.</p><p> </p><p>What if I was to tell you that I feel horrible for not being able to uphold said promises. What if I was to tell you Kim Junmyeon that I feel ashamed of making you sad and breaking your heart on several occasions. I hate the fact that you weren’t able to find someone to love after me and live your life the way it was meant to be.</p><p> </p><p>I miss everything about us and most importantly I miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun finally takes a look at the menu and his heart shatters even further seeing some of their best moments fill the frame. Happy moments and first times, all the small moments that lead to supernova moments between them lay collaged out on the small menu.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon takes another sip and sets the cup down with ease, it’s silent for a moment and then the man sitting across from him finally speaks.     </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry this is going to sound stupid probably, but where am I?”</p><p> </p><p>It hits Sehun that Junmyeon has been taking small sips of the drink throughout his spiel as he dispelled all his thoughts that plagued him. He sniffles and inhales deeply, holding his tears at bay as he stands, body trembling and wanting nothing more than to sit back down and converse with the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t answer that sir.” His voice cracks and heart shatters, painfully as if he was still alive when he speaks again. “Are you ready to leave sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon stands confused, but nods nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun forces a fake smile and gestures towards the door, he doesn’t speak knowing his voice would simply break if he tried.</p><p> </p><p>Even as he tries to get to the door his legs shake and dare not move from where they stand, firmly planted in place as if that can stop the other from leaving. It’s only another second before Sehun is making his way to the door, hand on the knob and reluctantly opening it.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon doesn’t hesitate to step out as Gin greets them both. As the other starts to walk away, he turns back once more confusion on his face as if the longer he stares the more understanding he would get. It’s only when the other is being led through the back door does he speak his thoughts, quiet as the sound of silence overtakes anything else he may be thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Kim Junmyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t have a moment to dwell and think on the situation before he’s thrown back into the room and the door is shut harshly. It reopens after a moment and a girl walks in, red eyes lighting up the dimly lit room.</p><p> </p><p>“Well well, times up Oh Sehun.” The demon is crude and probably crass if allowed to speak long enough. “We can’t keep Lucifer waiting now can we.” The question is rhetorical and the only reason Sehun doesn’t answer is because of the blood dripping on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly and panicked he runs a hand down his face, smearing the blood and dragging it across glass fragments embedded in the left side of his cheek. If he looked he was almost sure that his waist would be turned a slight ninety degrees, giving an off look to his body. It was after all the result of the hit and run that killed him.</p><p> </p><p>The demon steps forward and when she opens the door again it’s replaced the shop view with a similarly eerie staircase descending downwards into red depths of his worst nightmares. Fog wraps around his ankles, grasping him as if threatening to drag him down if needed.  </p><p> </p><p>The demon moves, drawing his eyes from the fog to her as she stands near the door scroll in hand. After a moment of brief coughing to warm up her voice she speaks, loud and direct hoping that the meaning gets through by volume if not initial comprehension.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Sehun you have lived a very short life and have overstayed your welcome while being stuck in a limbo. Your end of the bargain has been met as you have apologized to Kim Junmyeon, thus tying off any lingering regret. Now you must uphold the owners part of the bargain, your soul is already gone and alas you are nothing but a mere ghost now. It’s time to pay up.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stands knowing better than to drag his inevitable final death out, hell he should feel lucky that he keeps his memories. Though he knows that in reality it’s just so he won’t ever make a bargain he can’t keep that is if he manages to somehow live again.</p><p> </p><p>He comes to a stop at the top of the steps, glancing down into what so many other customers must have seen before they too descended downwards. With a final deep inhale he takes the step forwards and begins to go down.</p><p> </p><p>Down into the darkness and down away from Kim Junmyeon. Away from the reason he stayed serving other ghosts in a lonely afterlife coffee shop and away from the person he sold his soul for.</p><p> </p><p>He continued downwards away from Kim Junmyeon who would be reborn and instead would face the wrath of that whom held his soul captive all done for a sheer act of love.</p><p> </p><p>And for a chance to apologize for a misunderstanding transcending time.</p><p> </p><p>All done and waiting for the time Junmyeon became a ghost.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so this is day one and I was initially going to post it sooner, but my small thousand word drabble ended up closer to ten thousand words. With that being said I have received your comments and will work on them though it may take some time since I like to babble on and procrastinate. </p><p>Now if you are reading this and enjoy Seho as a pairing I suggest you read the new story on my profile 'Show You The Stars'. It's not completed and it's a slow work in progress because it's a long work, with each chapter going over twenty pages in a word doc (the first chapter reached about fifty pages!). And I know this is a really shameless self promo, but this story means a lot to me and I want it receive the love it deserves. </p><p>Well mini rant over any feedback about this story will be taken and appreciated as it should be. </p><p>Now if you managed to read up to this point let me know if you want a happy ending to this story, I can make a happy version and I'll probably post that on my twitter (@voltage_struck). Thanks for reading, stay safe and happy!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seven of Sins - Baekyeol/Chanbaek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"We are rarely proud when we are alone." - Voltaire</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol throws up his middle finger at the restaurant as he leaves. Letting out a loud curse as he walks away from the establishment he called a job mere moments ago. Three years of working for the ritzy place put behind him as he leaves the restaurant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not like him to get angry and become overwhelmed by such strong feelings either. It’s something so rare that even now it feels out of character from his typically calm and sweet demeanor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heck the last time he got this angry was three years ago after he announced to his family that he was dropping out of college. Long story short, it didn’t end well and ended up with him in jail overnight after his father called the cops on him deeming him crazy. Also he was arrested upon suspicions of assault, though it all fell through due to baseless claims and he left his family behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol hasn’t heard from his so called family since then and knows that they couldn’t care less what happens to him out in the city miles away from their hometown. Away from his comfort zone and safety net he grew up in and learned to love. Miles away in the big city residing in an apartment with his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought alone of his fierce but small boyfriend makes his heart flutter and some of the anger simmers off him in waves. His special significant other seems to always know the way to make him smile and he’s sure that if he was here now that he’d do the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course the anger rolls back and overpowers all of his happiness when he hears his former coworker, and resident new busboy, yelling at him from out the window. He can hear the names and all the slurs, ignoring every harsh insult knowing that none of them are true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then it all comes back. The reason why he got fire and who is at blame for accusing him of said reasons. No thoughts of Baekhyun can possibly save him from himself as he feels the anger resurface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still Chanyeol controls himself, tossing up the hood on his hoodie, and completely ignoring the jerk behind him. It’s only when the other starts the name calling and vicious taunts with direct indication towards Baekhyun does he snap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Make fun of him it’s fine. Make fun of Baekhyun and you’re as good as dead. Unfortunately, it seems that the new bus boy has chosen the latter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Chanyeol turns around and curses out his coworker standing out the door now. Anger and resentment roll off him in waves to the point that it’s most likely palpable to the boy it’s directed towards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That stupid new boy is the reason that he got him fired from the only job he managed to get with a dropout degree in interior design. Well only job willing to pay enough so that he can still afford weekly amenities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The busboy gives him a cheesy wave alongside a nonchalant shrug, as if trying to appear nice when he got him fired. Chanyeol huffs at the poorly put on act, turning around and continuing his walk to the bus station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>According to his former boss the new teenager bussing dishes reported him supposedly stealing, which is a blatant lie that even the CCTV cameras in the back show. Of course though his boss just happens to be an old school person who doesn’t bother to check said cameras because they are merely for show since the neighborhood is typically calm. A rich restaurant in a poorer neighborhood though according to him could never be too safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In brief translation the damn cameras don’t work. They are simply a very expensive scare tactic for the poor who dare eat at such a fine establishment despite said establishment being placed in an obviously poor part of town. It’s backwards thinking and at points has him questioning the owner’s mentality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol is almost a hundred percent positive that his former boss is breaking several rules, possibly even laws, by not having the cameras properly installed. Even one camera might allow him to get away with not breaking the possible laws.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then again why should he care anymore since he doesn’t work there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nope, not his problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can let that asshole of a teenager bussing dishes deal with it along with his boss who seems to think that they still live in the 1970s. Good riddance to them and let whatever happens happen, it’ll probably be well deserved and or a long time coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol lets out another aggravated huff before jamming his hands in his pockets and falling deeper into his hoodie for extra warmth. He does his best to let his thoughts calm down as the anger fades into something barely noticeable, to the point that he can’t remember why he got angry in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thoughts sure enough and unsurprisingly lead him to the light of his life, Baekhyun and his mind deals the cards. Or the final blow setting on a fatality hit, with no chance of coming back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mind stills him, stopping him in his track and setting up a scene full of guilt that has him cursing under his breath. The realization and scene allowing him to realize that his luck had him getting fired right before the holidays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wonders about how he’ll buy Baekhyun that bracelet he had in mind, letting all angry thoughts be brought back up as he goes back over the fact that he just got fired from his only job.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course seasonal jobs are a possibility, but going through all the paperwork and training only to quit after a few weeks sounds like torture. Or downright insanity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it.” Chanyeols voice breaks though and he knows that more than anything he feels disappointment in himself and disappointment for letting Baekhyun down. Not to mention by loosing his job he probably broke their room agreement and living situation, since he doesn’t pay for his rent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forget angry, Chanyeol’s frustrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frustrated, tired, and disappointed. He’s sure Baekhyun will feel the same when the elder gets home and he breaks the news to him that he got fired. Knowing that he’ll break Baekhyuns heart hurts him and in a way he can feel his heart clench at the thought alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His depressing thoughts are interrupted though when he hears a motorbike rev their engine and pull sharply around the corner. The noise is loud, almost too loud, and he chooses to ignore it. It’s most likely another annoying misfit out to cause trouble in this poor side of town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is until he hears a familiar voice. Even then his initial misfit assumptions are not far from the truth as he stops in his tracks. The sight of a familiar hand painted cats on a really dark motorbike confirming his suspicions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take this, you piece of shit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol looks up quickly, almost breaking his neck in the process. He’s partly surprised and partly humored by the fact that Kim Minseok is there on his bike and in front of his prior work establishment throwing eggs at the glass windows. Guess Halloweens starting early in Minseoks book. Either that or this is someone’s idea of a poor attempt at a knight riding in to save him so they can ride off into the sunset on said knights white steed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minseoks lucky too since he wears a helmet over his head so the CCTV cameras, god forbid they were on, wouldn’t see his face. He’s surely just going to be another delinquent that the shop owner will forget about in a week’s time.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minseok stops throwing eggs and waves at him, even holding his index finger up telling him to wait a minute so he can finish using up the three cartons. Chanyeol, shakes his head and steps to the side to watch the other continue on his attack. Confusion ebbing away and gradually being replaced by humor and a sick sense of joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quite clearly can see how much Minseok seems to be enjoying causing damage to the ritzy place if his laughter is any indication. Or the crazed out expression on his face, the helmet on his head not doing anything to hide the obvious excitement that the boy feels. Though Minseok has always been a bit of a loaded gun ready to start trouble whenever and wherever, maybe that’s why the other gained the reputation of crazy kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That or it could be his wild hair, sticking up in all directions barely looking tamed. According to Baekhyun the new style looks like he stuck a knife into a live outlet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He briefly remembers Baekhyun telling him about Minseok and how much of a reckless devil the other is. A junkie who gets off and enjoys getting in trouble. Something that was true even when Minseok was younger and causing all sorts of trouble in his early school years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol shakes his head as he does his best to imagine a smaller Minseok, if possible terrorizing both his school faculty and the teachers in specifics. The thought makes him laugh and the cheery, almost cynical noise, gets louder as an egg lands on the window and startles the bus boy who came over to see what was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a harmless act of revenge in his book without actually causing real damage and or without the harsh words that leave a longer impression than any actual physical damage. However, for Minseok it’s probably just another series of rebel antics that he can add to his seemingly never ending list. The fact that the other boy isn’t blaring Five Finger Death Punch or Black Sabbath as background music to help add emphasis to his act of egging the restaurant surprises him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing lasts long though and mere moments after the bus boy left, after the first egg was thrown, the owner is storming outside the restaurant threats of calling the cops spilling out his mouth faster than humanely possible. Minseok doesn’t hesitate to refute those words with his own series of colorful language that even has Chanyeol cringing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other though seems to be feeding off the bad energy as Minseok is once again bouncing on the heels of his feet, hands twirling a set of keys in his free hand. It really wouldn’t surprise if Minseok found a bit of push and shove a turn on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the boss turns to him though and despite being a good block away, he can still see the others eyes bug out and then narrow in pure distaste. Chanyeol even gets a finger pointed in his direction before the boss is back to Minseok, seemingly deciding to lump the two together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Chanyeol can say anything though to save himself, Minseok will be fine by himself he’s sure of that, or plan an escape plan to his bus stop in case things go wrong, his former boss has pulled out his phone. He types into it really quick before putting it up to his ear, most likely sticking to his word and calling the cops for the first time since Chanyeol started working here years ago. He would call them over a few delinquents and not actual stealing cases or robbery cases from customers. How unjust and downright rude of such a lazy man portraying his will and or desire to be a boss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not going to matter much though if his former boss calls the police, because Minseok steps back. Revving up his bike and hopping on after a serious of swear words so loud even Chanyeol can hear them. The other bids with a curt wave throwing the empty egg carton at the other before driving a short distance before quickly pulling over to him. Chanyeol smiles and waves to the boy, standing still and just listening to the rumbling of the bike unsure what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minseok seems to have a plan though as he pulls off his helmet and tosses it to Chanyeol, who catches it with surprising ease. He straps it on after a simple adjustment before hopping onto the bike. Dreams of a long and probably overly ideal bus ride exchanged for a thrilling ride off to wherever with the resident delinquent who also happens to be his boyfriends best friend, or at least of one them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting a bike ride from Minseok beats taking the bus any day, if he were to truly weigh his two transportation options. Not to mention he wouldn’t have to wait the next hour or so watching videos on YouTube to pass the time before the bus finally arrived. At that point he’d probably already be at the police station since his boss ratted him out for something he never did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pull away from the curb with amazing speed, and the bike tips a bit causing Chanyeols stomach to drop at the feeling. He doesn’t know Minseok well, they’ve probably met only a handful times and in those times Baekhyun was so content on just showing him off. During those times he was just happy that he could finally have a chance to meet new people. Now though he knows Minseok won’t hurt him and a part of him trusts the other to get him to safety, wherever that may be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol takes a minute to breathe. Though at last second adrenaline from the scene and a boost of pride makes him turn back and give the restaurant, starting to become another dot in the distance, another middle finger. This time though he even sticks out his tongue at the owner who still looks at him in disdain, at least from this far away it appears as such. Shame be damned he worked there for three years and he got fired over stealing, unjust protocols doesn’t even scratch the surface of how wrong it is for him be fired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually the rush from watching his boyfriends friend egg his former job dies down as they get further away from the rich establishment. He relaxes into the seat and set his helmeted head lightly on Minseoks shoulder, enjoying the feeling of zooming by all the other cars around them, without actually being an interference to the driver. With his arms wrapped around the other so he doesn’t fall off he can feel the world pass by them quickly as Minseok zig zags through the streets like a pro. It seems that in no time at all they’re stopped and parked by the side of his apartment. Chanyeol’s starting to believe that the other has some magical teleportation abilities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t even need to remove Minseoks helmet to see his neighborhood, he can smell the aunties cooking from the bake shop down the street alongside hear the children from the playground across the road fighting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough taking off the helmet, he finds himself right back at his apartment.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, their apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun pays the rent and he does chores as payment, plus they’ve only moved in together recently. So despite not paying the monthly bill they still co-own the place. They’ve talked about co-signing the next lease together or moving out to a bigger and better apartment. Now though with him out of a job it will be something that’s more up in the air than originally thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course no one wants to get overly technical. Better yet, he’d probably get slapped on the shoulder by Sehun for once again attempting to correct the minor implications that a sentence holds by implying that he’s in fact the owner of the apartment when in reality it’s his boyfriend who leases the apartment for a year and pays rent every month.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But whatever, he’ll shrug it off for now. Whenever he does take his relationship further with Baekhyun only then will he fight for honor and glory about correction of such profound implications that get confused with minor notations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow!” Minseok hops off the bike after Chanyeol, excitement clearing still buzzing in his veins as he hops from one foot to the other. “That was so much fun!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol rolls his eyes, practically even letting a small noise of disbelief, before handing over the spare helmet he’s still holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for that.” Chanyeols tone is sure and sounds more certain of what just went down whereas his brain is still confused as several things aren’t adding up. He’s certainly grateful that someone has stood up for him, but he’s confused on how Minseok knew where to find him and how to find him. He’s almost certain he’s never vocally told the other his job whereabouts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teleportation becoming an even more likely excuse at fifty percent, he’s almost sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baekhyun told me that Junmyeon said Sehun spoke to Jongdae who said the boss seemed picky and in his words has a stick up his ass.” Minseok spoke up and spoke fast, possibly sensing the air of confusion and not wanting to allow the torrent of questions to drown him. Regardless the five names in one sentence took a minute, alongside several short attempts to connect how this related to him getting fired. In the end he’s still confused, but he heard Baekhyun’s name so possibly it was him. “They called me to go fight for your honor since Baekhyun is busy at work and Jongdae is at his family home whereas Junmyeon and Sehun are out on a date.” More confusion is thrown onto the mess and Chanyeol just shakes his head before nodding to affirm that he heard the others words. Understanding the others fast speech muddled with names not affirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay then I’ll tell them thanks.” Chanyeol is most likely going to end up asking who to thank in specifics again, but he’ll worry about that later when Baekhyun gets home from work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem! It’s the least I could do to thank you.” Minseok grins and it sends chills straight down his spine, to the point of which he doesn’t want to ask what the other means. Still curiosity is breathing down his neck so he takes the bait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you’ll see and I promise you’ll be glad that I repaid you now.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol nods slowly, knowing his voice would most likely break if he spoke. Instead he offers a muttered goodbye before turning to the apartment he shares with Baekhyun, fishing around in his hoodie pockets for his key.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh right!” Minseok is loud and Chanyeol is positive he elbowed the other turning around, not expecting to be grabbed around the shoulder by the shorter boy. It’s like he was pulled into a friendly bro hug or at least pulled down to his knees since Minseok is so damn tiny. “You’re coming to the Halloween party this weekend right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol hasn’t heard a word of a Halloween party and not wanting to snuff out the fire of excitement in the others eyes he nods slowly, unsure at first. Then after a second he nods more firmly, speaking up to more solidly claim his answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool!” Minseok pats his back and despite being taller than the other he still stumbles forward from the impact. “I’ll see you then! Take care Chanyeol! Oh and don’t worry about that asshole, he just lost something amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks!” Chanyeols pretty sure he’s grinning ear to ear from the compliment, forgetting all about the boys earlier weirdness, and waves to the other as he hops back onto his bike. “You too, I’ll see you then!” Chanyeol’s words are lost as Minseok starts up his bike and pulls out of the parking lot faster than a racehorse out the gate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He simply blinks a couple times and sighs once alone by himself in the parking lot. Thinking back on weird the whole situation that just happened before proceeding to take the three flights of stairs up to their apartment. The walk didn’t do anything to clear the air of confusion around him though as he hoped and instead seemed to only fuel his doubts into something more solidarity. Thoughts of job hunting and needing money to help buy weekly groceries filled his mind as he stumbled inside, tossing his jacket to the side and slipping his shoes off in trade for a pair of worn slippers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol stops in front of the calendar marked up with weekly incomes, scheduled dates, and more. His curiosity stemming from seeing how much money he’d be loosing out on from now on to wondering if the Halloween party was on the calendar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the way Minseok spoke it seemed like a big deal and it’s surprising to him that Baekhyun hasn’t said anything with only a week to spare. Of course they’ve only been dating a year, give or take a month, so maybe they aren’t open to spilling all the gory details of their life yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol hums to himself as he drags his finger down until it stops on Saturday October thirty-first. Sure enough the event is there circled several times over and even stared. With this much emphasis he’s surprised he didn’t catch the important date earlier. A part of him tells him to set up an eye appointment and the other part tells him that it’s selective reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The excessive emphasis further makes him believe that this holiday is important. After all it will be his first Halloween with Baekhyun, maybe the other takes it real serious. He knows for sure that some people out there treat the holiday like it’s a gosh damn religious pack like Christmas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol honestly has never had the time for the holiday. Candy’s overrated and dressing up to be someone else has gotten boring for him. If Baekhyun wants to then he’ll spend Halloween with him, especially since he doesn’t have a job anymore. Maybe the other can change his mind on the holiday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol shrugs the thought off not wanting to overcomplicate the scenario when he can just ask Baekhyun upfront about Halloween and its importance later. If not, he’ll just ask one of Baekhyun’s friends like Jongdae or Junmyeon. Better yet Minseok since the other seemed so enthused, to the point of thrumming with excitement, about the idea earlier.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surely someone will know something about his boyfriend, especially his boyfriends so called best friends and childhood friend. But oh well he’ll figure that out later, for now he needs a nice hot shower and a nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then maybe later, whenever he remembers, he can ask Baekhyun about the upcoming holiday and the supposed upcoming holiday party they are in accordance to attend. Until then though, and for now he relaxes, doing his best to forgetful the wrongful accusations he was accused during the long day he’s had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol stirs and can feel his dreams of holding fire in his palm without being burned slip away when a presence hugs him from behind. It’s vulnerable and he can feel himself start to wake up from pure panic, slow ministrations from the deep state of sleep he’s in. It hits him though as he’s shifting around, the smell of Baekhyuns cologne mingled with the mints the other likes to use. The way the other is gently drawing circles on his hip in a genuine attempt to calm him down is the key giveaway of his presence though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It works, like always, and he can feel himself calm down, though not fall into a slumber as deep as the one he was in. He’s not even sure he could fall into a sleep that deep for a long time since it was an accumulation of stress and worry that had him sleep as such.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thoughts of not working and not making money giving him more anxiety and sad thoughts than he can normally handle. In other words, his brain was and in some ways is on overdrive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels Baekhyun move closer and suddenly he realizes that he really doesn’t want to go to sleep with all these thoughts. So he moves slightly. Not wanting to startle the other he yawns and intertwines his hand with Baekhyuns before turning around slowly. Being able to see the other boy for the first time since they parted ways this morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun is tired. It’s the first thing Chanyeol sees in his lover, taking away his selfish thoughts for a moment and focusing on the person before him. Baekhyun looks exhausted and he wants nothing more than to take the hurting away. The tired feeling is obvious from the look in his eyes and yet the love he holds in those exact same lilac grey eyes can be seen, it makes Chanyeols heart flutter and stomach feel funny in the best ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a way it’s that emotion and love that is palpable and if Chanyeol could he would take it and store it inside his heart as a constant reminder that someone cares. Finally, someone in his life cares enough about him to keep beside him through all the ups and downs life has thrown at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aside from appearing tired with unkempt hair and rough hands, Baekhyun looks happy with the smile on his face being a key indicator. It’s something so cute and the way the others eyes crinkle just conveys pure and absolute joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol hopes that it’s because of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening.” Baekhyuns tone is soft and warm, comforting to the point of Chanyeol wanting to fall back asleep. “Long day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish.” Chanyeol chuckles at the thought, curious once again if the other has heard about his so called mini-adventure today. Knowing Baekhyun’s friends someone had to spill maybe it was that Jongin kid, the one who must know everything about everyone. It’s creepy and yet the other seemingly always must have all the intel. Not to mention the fact that Minseok did say he heard it from someone in Baekhyun’s friend group and that’s how the former knew to pick him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard some of it, but I honestly love when you tell stories.” Baekhyun cuddles closer leaning his head on Chanyeols chest as the two curl in on each other. “So tell me again with all your glitzy narrative that makes the story feel alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol smiles at the compliment and takes a deep breath doing his best to internally decide what bits of the story to include and what to veto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So my work day starts out normal as I show up for my shift on time and am <em>so </em>ready to work. Like I even danced to that new kpop hit on the radio while taking the bus this morning. All the concerned stares and smiling aunties made it so worth it. By the time I’m at work it’s going fine and the world seems great, but then the boss calls me over. He’s all angry, and I swear even shorter than usual because he’s not wearing his fancy shoes, but instead sneakers. Regardless all I can hear is him yelling at me and cursing me out. He swore so much it would make a sailor even blush.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun frowns at that and Chanyeol shrugs, the other boy can be so protective at points. His poor attempt to cover it up did nothing either and it clearly didn’t fly over the others head.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better yet while this is all happening I’m also being accused of stealing alongside other minor work inconsistences over the years, like showing up late to work or wearing the wrong outfit. And this goes on for sometime until I snap and tell him to get to the point. Of course he doesn’t and it takes another ten minutes before the bus boy, who is new mind you, comes over and starts the accusations. I felt like I was put on the stand and constantly had guilty thrown my way without my opinion being heard or listened to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol takes a breather as he recalls what happened next. He knows this part will tick off Baekhyun and knows that it’s not right. He debates it for a moment before finally figuring out how to word what he wants to say. He didn’t even say anything about it to Minseok earlier and didn’t let the lies get to him since they were of such a harsh caliber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then the bus boy cried wolf.” His tone falters and his voice goes dark as the story takes a turn, it’s something from the argument he pushed in the farthest parts of his mind. “He accused me of sexual harassment.” Baekhyun shoots up before he can finish his sentence and Chanyeol moves quick to pull him down, hugging his fuming boyfriend. “It’s okay though because the other cooks and waitress helped defend me and pointed out the boys lies, he was let off with a warning and I was let off permanently.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun breathes out and Chanyeol relaxes his hold on the boy that seemingly got tighter as the retelling of his day went on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll kill him.” The words are clearly spoken through clenched teeth as Baekhyun does his best to reel in his anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, he’ll get what he deserves.” Chanyeol pats Baekhyuns head before hopping of the bed and stretching quickly, hearing his joints crack as he moves. It’s a cheap diversion tatic that he knows won’t really work on Baekhyun. Still he checks the time noting the neon numbers of 10:25PM staring back at him from their alarm clock. “So what should we have for dinner?” Chanyeol asks moving around to hug his lover still sitting down on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun is silent. Contemplating and most likely still angry. It takes another moment before he finally speaks up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” His words are quiet and laced with concern, it has Chanyeol nodding and even taking the others hands to help him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine now, just starving. If I don’t eat soon I’ll die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun hits his chest and calls him stupid under his breath before taking his hand and dragging them out to the kitchen. They pass the calendar on the way and Chanyeol hits the breaks, pulling Baekhyun back towards him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Startling the other and earning another slap on the chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh by the way before I forget. Are we going to that Halloween party with Minseok and I assume your other friends for Halloween?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question is genuine and Chanyeol wants an answer, yet why Baekhyun tenses up doesn’t make sense to him. It’s visible to and not subtle, he’d notice it even if he didn’t know the other boy well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean-” Chanyeol starts, trying his best to undo the bomb he clearly just set off. Or at least a bomb he potentially triggered to explode by stepping on a corner of the landmine with his huge feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s almost Halloween?” Baekhyuns mood fades away, the eerie sadness disappearing before Chanyeol could question it. The question is clearly genuine if the way Baekhyun flips through the calendar is any indication. Not to mention it’s something he enjoys about Baekhyun, his lack of memory and generalized forgetfulness, hence the calendar and phone calendar they set up together every month or so. At points it can be bothersome, but for the most part it’s cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep in a week or so.” Chanyeol responds, leaning against the wall feeling that this might take a minute or so until Baekhyun pieces things together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who told you about the party?” Baekhyun doesn’t stop running his finger down the dates and doesn’t bother to turn to him, the question feels tense and not as friendly as Minseok phrased it earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Minseok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun stops his ministrations and sighs deeply, aggravation becoming obvious in the air. Chanyeol frowns, pushing off the wall and stepping into the kitchen. If the chance arises he’ll switch the conversation over into something that doesn’t feel like stepping on a land mine or two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna kill him.” The elder boy finally steps away from the calendar, anger and a general air of unease still hovering around him. “Was it just Minseok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yeah.” Chanyeol steps further into the kitchen, occupying himself with getting a glass of water hoping that Baekhyun would calm down in the time he took.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, after another moment, Baekhyun sits on one of the four bar stools and pouts, placing his head in his hands as his elbows come to rest on the counter. The initial aggravation seemingly gone and Chanyeol quickly grabs a strawberry milk out of the fridge, peeling the top off and sliding it to the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s actually the one who picked me up today and saved me, egging the restaurant and scaring my former coworkers.” Chanyeol grabs a couple of the to-go menus from the drawer tossing them onto the counter with familiar ease, as he rounds it to take the seat next to Baekhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stupid angry cat.” Baekhyun huffs lightly before leaning onto Chanyeol. The taller placing his arm around the shorter, rubbing his shoulder to further calm him down from the small breakdown he had moments before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pfft. Is that a nickname?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you have no idea.” Baekhyun lets out a laugh at that and Chanyeol lets the other go, spreading out the menus placed before them in an artistic array.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So now back onto pressing matters like dinner.” Chanyeol smiles slightly pulling the menu for their favorite pizza place towards them. “I’m open to eating anything, but you know pizza and Netflix sound great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun lets out a loud laugh, slapping him on the shoulder lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh! I love you!” He hugs the taller close by and Chanyeol pulls away, making an appalled face to show his sarcasm. He altogether ignores the sudden proclamation of love in favor of food. Priorities first and foremost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!?” The question is no way harmful, but is instead spoke in a way that pokes at humor and misunderstanding, the good kind of course. Chanyeol ends up laughing as well doing his best to try and joke around, to lighten the atmosphere and attempt to get his boyfriend to keep laughing with his whole heart. “I just offered a friendly suggestion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun takes a deep breath in before relaxing, shaking his head and piling the other menus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pizza it is then.” He stands up, picking up the menus and placing them back. “You calling it in or am I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll do it.” Chanyeol hurries off to grab his phone near the bed where he left it before his nap earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Order the usual!” Baekhyun hollers from the kitchen. “I’ll find us something to watch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay!” The taller shouts as he attempts to search for his phone amongst the bed sheets after he doesn’t find it on the nightstand. His search is put off for a moment when he finds Baekhyuns phone instead. A message on the screen from Minseok only moments ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>From: Angry Cat ^`._.’^</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can’t wait for Saturday! I met him today and he’s perfect! </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Chanyeol shivers at the message implications and hopes that Minseok isn’t going to try and steal him away from his sweet boyfriend on Halloween. Doubts start to fill his head until he can hear Baekhyuns footsteps approach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly he locks the phone and places it where he found it, continuing his frantic search for his own phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chanyeol what are you doing?” Baekhyuns tone is humorous, if the small undertones of laughter is any indication, and not an ounce of suspicion seems to be imbedded in his tone. Meaning that he didn’t see Chanyeol peeping around on his phone and reading his messages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not like they have secrets between them, or so he thinks. Since Minseoks message implies that Baekhyun knows about Saturday and ultimately knows that they would be hanging out with his friends on Halloween. Yet Baekhyun still pretended to not know a thing about the holiday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s ominous more so than the message as Chanyeols mind starts to move, the gears turning and his anxiety taking the wheel driving his brain. Of course though he’s a horrible liar and so he starts to think about other things like flowers or the nice weather outside for a fall in Seoul so that Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to read through him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m trying to find my pho-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun smirks from where’s standing, slowly holding his hand up to reveal the others phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You left it in your hoodie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol stares at the device confused as to when he placed it in his hoodie. The thoughts get pushed to the back of his mind though when Baekhyun saunters over and gives it to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry I called them and since they know me I got the usual.” Chanyeol stares deadpan at the boy before him and only bends down slightly when the other ruffles his hair. “Delivery will take about twenty minutes so let’s go and finish that episode of Signal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol nods watching the other leave before turning around and tiding up the sheets. As he turns to leave he can’t help but feel like something’s off. But Baekhyun calls his name and whines for him to get his slow ass over to the couch before he starts the show without him. So he leaves the room and hurries out hoping that he could still get some cuddles before a late night dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baekhyun which looks better?” Chanyeol holds up his two costumes. Or at least what he’d deem as a costume when in reality it’s really just formal wear. Or casual wear, the difference still alludes him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was told to dress nice and pretty, formal would be nice but casual is pretty works just as well. Baekhyun told him straight up that he wants to show him off and pretty much brag to his friends about what an amazing boyfriend he is. Sometimes he thinks Baekhyun needs to tone down the flattering, other times it’s hard not to enjoy the endless praise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So in the end he’s dressing up in a thick black sweater with a white dress shirt underneath dark gray jeans alongside a pair of old vans. He’s still debating between which pair of glasses to go with and if he should even wear glasses. Then there’s the problem with his hair, it’s still curly and he wonders if he should straighten it or leave it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time isn’t an issue either since Baekhyun takes forever to get ready, especially when they’re headed out for a date or anything that requires them to be seen outside together. Being vain though is something so Baekhyun that it doesn’t even bother him anymore. Instead it’s just another excuse to spend more time debating outfits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s something so Baekhyun that even after only being together for about a year he’s gotten used to the extended time needed to get ready. Even if it is just for a trip to the grocery store together, one can never look to good picking up ramen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baek!” Chanyeol shouts louder knowing that if a couple minutes have passed and the other still hasn’t responded then he hasn’t heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!” Baekhyun pops out of the bathroom eyeliner brush in hand and seemingly upset. It hurts him a bit, but that’s Baekhyun for you when you interrupt his beauty time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glasses or no glasses?” Chanyeol is quick with his words and holds up the thin wire frames to show his boyfriend. It takes a second and Baekhyun actually comes over to him, examining his outfit from head to toe even taking the glasses and putting them on and off a couple times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glasses on and keep the curly hair. It’s cute.” Baekhyun parts with a quick kiss before going back into the bathroom to finish his outfit. Chanyeol knows his face heated up from the simple kiss and slaps his cheeks to will the color to return it to normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He steps away back to the other bathroom to finish getting ready himself, listening as Baekhyun starts to hum a song he’s never heard before, it’s old and sounds like a dead language. Chanyeol shrugs it off though knowing Baekhyun probably learned it from one of his many video games.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song follows Chanyeol as he heads back into his room to finish getting his outfit ready placing on his glasses and ruffling up hair before the wait begins for Baekhyun to finish beautifying himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol walks over the bookshelf and runs his hands along the old titles before picking up a book and starting to read it knowing that it’s the best way to kill time compared to looking for more jobs. That search ended up on futile finds with the pay being too low or location being to far out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time passes and he’s four chapters into the book. Chanyeol’s not even sure how long it takes before Baekhyun reappears dolled up in a cliché style witch costume. It’s cute and the purple theme really brings out the color in Baekhyuns lilac eyes, though they seem to be a deeper more violet color as of late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Yeol?” Baekhyun’s tone is concerned and in a way from purely being around the other he knows that Baekhyun is worried something is wrong with his outfit or appearance. There’s no doubt he could be talking about Chanyeol, but what is it that could be wrong about Chanyeols appearance or actions, leading the other to actually speak out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing. So he’s sure that Baekhyun is talking about himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And more importantly the outfit he’s spent so much time preparing and fitting for this Halloween party that was almost too taboo to talk about at first.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow!” Chanyeol stands going over with a mile-wide smile on his face pointing and gesturing several times as words fail to convey his emotions. Baekhyun even turns a bit to show off the small violet sash around his waist and how it moves. A small horse pin with a violet gem sits on the breast pocket of his dress shirt and it really brings out the outfit, with it’s subtle antique vibes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Close up Chanyeol can see the black dress shirt and slacks with the aforementioned purple sash around the others waist. Combined with some cute black boots that really make Baekhyuns small feet stand out and donned in earrings and other random jewelry from head to toe alongside the sash with small gold coins hanging off it, really brings out an oddly powerful vibe from the smaller. It’s intimidating and in a way that only Baekhyun could pull off sexy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your gorgeous.” Chanyeol means it and hopes that the small kiss he places on the shorter boy’s forehead convey that. Violet eyes meet his as he steps back and for a moment he swears he can see a hint of regret, like this Halloween party wasn’t importantly marked down or suggested by all his friends several times over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we should stay home?” Baekhyuns words feel like blasphemy for such an important holiday and there’s not a hint of suggestiveness in his tone to suggest anything that would prevent them from going to said party. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But this is important to you.” Chanyeol tries to reason and come up with other ways to convince the other that they need to go. He in a way sort of promised Minseok and he sure as hell wants to meet the other people Baekhyun hangs out with, despite already knowing the names and or faces of some of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but-” Baekhyun looks away uncertainty painted on his face. “But I…I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun’s phone vibrates, cutting the other off, and before he can say anything the shorter runs to check it. Leaving Chanyeol alone with a pit of unsettlement deep in his heart, worry and his rationale begin to fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe Baekhyuns right and maybe the shorter has his reasons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe they should stay home. Halloween happens every year not to mention there’s always Christmas. He can meet everyone then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Baek I think-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lets go.” Baekhyuns tone is clipped and his grab on Chanyeols hand is harsh. He’s clearly upset as he drags them out of the house and into the car. They sit for a moment and when he tries to speak the other shuts him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has him wondering and playing a thousand scenarios in his head of what transgressed over the phone call. Something major has to have happened for Baekhyun to return shaken up and on edge, not to mention adamant about going to an event he was initially weary and unsure of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the ride over to the party is quiet. It doesn’t help that as they leave the loud city behind there’s nothing but the radio, and occasional static from the station fizzing out of range, to fill the awkward silence. Not to mention the air is tense and it throws Chanyeol off, discomfort piling in the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every time Chanyeol tries to speak he gets cut off by Baekhyun who tells him to stay quiet. It’s out of character and he’s once again left wondering which one of the others friends upset him to this degree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s only when they pull up in front of an old cabin does Baekhyun seemingly break down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The car is parked and Baekhyun simply falls on top of the wheel. Chanyeol reaches his hand out and places it on the other boys back to gently try and soothe him. He’s not sure why the other is acting as such but he hopes he can help ease whatever physical or emotional pain the other is going through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all that’s what people who love each other do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baek? Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks gently, his voice soft and genuine as the other sits up and finally looks at him. Violet eyes seemingly lost with tears brimming and willing to fall at any given moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeol can you promise to tell me you love me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The request is odd and the tone in which asked is broken. Baekhyun sounds downright like someone ripped his heart out and ruined his life, it’s nerve wracking and worrisome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.” Chanyeol sits up straight and hopes the sincerity in his words is conveyed through the small space of the car. “I’ll love you no matter what.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun nods and sniffles quickly before fanning his eyes, letting out a shaky and broken breath. They sit for another moment before the shorter steps out of the car and Chanyeol follows, that unsettling feeling returning tenfold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shall we?” Baekhyun holds out a hand that Chanyeol takes with ease, pushing off any sense of worry or unsettlement to the back of his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We shall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together they walk hand in hand to the front door and don’t even bother letting go to knock. Thankfully they don’t have to knock because a man dressed in a sloth onesie opens the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baekhyun!” Sloth man is loud and engulfs his short boyfriend in a hug before he can even say hi. Of course though he thinks too soon because after Baekhyun it’s him that’s being clung too by the sloth boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, enough Jongdae.” Baekhyuns tone is serious and as Jongdae lets go Chanyeol can see the other roll his eyes, sticking out his tongue and he swears he hears the other mutter something about prideful asshole. It’s too quiet for him to catch though so he brushes it off to friendly banter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jongdae walks over Chanyeol wonders if this is the senior who his boss mentions always being late and straight up missing days of work because he’s simply too lazy. Jongdae was also the one who predicted him getting fired from that newbie. That is if he recalls correctly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun steps forward into the house and Chanyeol follows behind closely, leaving his thoughts about his former job at the front door. He’s shutting the door behind him and making sure it’s locked. He stops his ministrations though for a moment riddled by the numerous locks. Maybe a cabin like this has security issues. Even if it is quiet far from anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ends up only locking the main lock as some of them look down right complicated. Chanyeol shakes it off though as Baekhyun calls for him to hurry up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they travel further into the house Chanyeol sees the cliché stereotypes at almost any party ever to exist. There’s a pair of what appear to be devils making out on the couch, one of which he is almost positive is Sehun. A ritzy looking man chatting to some boy dressed as a fast food worker at some knock off burger chain. Sloth man is over by the radio seemingly hoping to get something spookier on the loudspeakers, if his brief three seconds song check of spooky ambience noise is anything to go by. And finally, he spots Minseok over by the kitchen mixing up some fiery drink combination. Literally there is fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait here.” Baekhyun pushes him onto a chair adjacent to the couple basically sucking the life out of each other and it’s admittedly awkward. He doesn’t know how to sit, where to stare, or what to do with his hands. In the end though and after another minute or so of fidgeting he figures it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sits with his both legs against the chair and both feet on the ground, he’s staring at the painting of some oddly familiar looking people above the fireplace mantle, and his hands are folded in his lap. He ignores the intricate mantle place and brickwork on the fireplace since he started to count the bricks and it began to get frustrating if he missed one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol has honestly never been to a party before, not even family gatherings. He’s not sure if he should be doing something or should just go find a quiet place to watch the night unfold. It’s all new to him and a part of that is frightening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun told him to wait here though and he plans to do that, but in the meantime whilst waiting he’s unsure of what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Furthermore, the painting he’s staring at is a bit frightening in itself. The design and frame look dated at least a century or two, but it looks like Baekhyuns in the center of the painting. Standing there dressed in Victorian attire from the eighteen hundreds. He shakes his head maybe thinking that it’s an illusion, but nothing changes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s about to question it and ask anyone if this painting was fabricated and or who sits in the painting when he notices something interesting. Chanyeol is almost positive that he sees them wearing a pin, a pin he’s seen before in Baekhyuns jewelry box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wasn’t he wearing it earlier?” Chanyeol whispers as his mind replays the small little fashion walk the other boy put on for him before they left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeol.” Baekhyun’s voice allows him to look away from the painting for a second and instead he finds the other holding out a drink in a red cup. He takes it and holds it between his hands, not bothering to drink the mysterious liquid that Minseok most likely whipped up. That boy set the alcohol on fire, only high proof alcohol can be set on fire. Meaning that either this is some strong stuff or Minseok is a wizard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he stills swirls the drink in his hand watching the liquid slosh around his cup. Baekhyun on the other hand drinks it in one go, slamming his own cup back at a speed he’s never seen before since Baekhyun isn’t an alcohol person. Not even soju or wine and Chanyeol is perfectly with that since he doesn’t drink either. Though it might change now, since Baekhyun steals from another red cup on the table after inspecting the drink for a minute. It’s probably one of the red devils drink who got abandoned for a much more addicting sort of high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s get you introduced to people and maybe then we can start some games.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol nods taking a sip of his drink to help his parched throat. It’s worse than he thought and burns, he’s pretty he gags. Still he recovers to the best of his ability and doesn’t trust his voice to speak his thoughts about knowing some of these people. Also the fact that he’s not good at games and better yet games with people he doesn’t really know don’t help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll be fine.” Baekhyun speaks up, probably sensing his discomfort. Be it from the drink that he barely tasted or his thought of meeting people and playing games with said people are beyond him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol nods again as the other six boys gather around on the other pieces of furniture laid out in a horseshoe shape in front of the fireplace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-So what are we playing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I was hoping we start with introductions.” Baekhyun answers him calmly and even holds his hand, giving it a small squeeze as if to convey reassurance. It doesn’t really do much though when he gets several leers from the boys before him and that sloth man licks his lips, offering Chanyeol a very questionable eyebrow raise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean I already know some of you.” It’s true since Chanyeol recognizes half of the faces and if their personalities are any give away he can give a few names to the other, leaving two or three unknown people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But some of us don’t know you.” The man in the ritzy outfit practically spoke with disdain dripping from his voice. It doesn’t help that he does a poor job of muttering an added insult that almost all of them hear. The two devils slowly wrapping up their make out session seem to be the outliers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol knows it’s wrong to think, but he secretly hopes Minseok spit in the mean boy’s drink. And if Minseok didn’t maybe he will later on.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop being mean.” The fast food boy elbows the taller and throws him off balance, of course this starts a small fight that Chanyeol quickly tunes out of. He doesn’t need a lovers quarrel to add to the unease and nervousness he already feels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay well you know me.” Minseok speaks up clapping to bring Chanyeols attention away from the fighting duo and towards him instead. “And those two would be Jongin and Kyungsoo.” Minseok looks over to the two quickly before rushing towards Chanyeol to seemingly whisper something the two shouldn’t hear in his ear. “Jongin being a real greedy son of a bitch. So ignore him, he doesn’t mean it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol turns back to the duo as Minseok steps back to his spot on the single love seat. The duo named Kyungsoo and Jongin are now seemingly moving onto sappy apologizes with slight kissing involved. It’s odd and a bit too personal for Chanyeol to keep staring at trying to figure how the two work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The mean one is Jongin and the small one is Kyungsoo.” It’s a whisper from Baekhyun who’s leaning over into his space to help him figure things out and help confirm what Minseok whispered prior. And help it does since he now has a name to give to the man who is a know it all and a name to give the man who has been the one asking Baekhyun for money every other week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun might think it goes over his head, but not his especially when they run short on funds at points. Still he doesn’t like fighting and they never run below the weekly limit, so he doesn’t mention it. He would hate to get into a fight with Baekhyun over something as trivial as lending money. Only when he thinks about it, it’s not too trivial. After all it’s money and he just lost his job. Maybe he’ll bring it up to the other later.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know me.” Sehun speaks as he waves, one arm around a short boy who’s dressed in a costume similar to his. The pair seemingly going as a devilish duo for the spooky occasion. Its apparent and easy to note that this is the couple who’s claimed the other couch with their extended make out session earlier. He’s just surprised it’s Sehun who he’s known for a little bit longer than Baekhyun. “This is Junmyeon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun gestures to the boy beside him and for show gives the boy a quick pg kiss on the cheek. It’s sweet and yet the glare that Junmyeon gives Chanyeol screams possessiveness. There’s no need for that though when Sehuns neck is riddled with hickeys almost like a tattoo. Chanyeol wishes the other luck later on since no turtle neck or amount of band aids could cover that amount of damage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.” He waves and leans back into the couch, hoping that it would come alive and absorb him to some other house without this many people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shiver runs down his spine as he feels someone touch the back of his neck. He slaps a hand there and even shakes the feeling off before the sloth boy from before appears leaning over him to face him upside down. If he remembers correctly his name is Jongdae.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one who supposedly works with him and is Baekhyuns right hand man, the duo being more troublesome than a natural disaster. Or so the rumor goes from Baekhyuns slight retelling of his and Jongdaes younger years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol takes the information in and does a quick scan around the room, going through everyone’s names in his head. Surprisingly he knows all of them and it’s not too confusing to him. Though that will probably change in five minutes when he forgets about them and is lost in the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you all.” Chanyeol offers a small wave and does his best smile, though he feels bad for causing Kyungsoo and that Jongin guy to pull apart from their lip lock session. The glares he gets from the taller surely add fuel to his anxiety. “I-I’m Chanyeol.” He stutters out his introduction, more nervous than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh trust me honey. We know.” Jongdae saunters over to him and plops down beside him, causing him to scoot over towards Baekhyun more. An aura of trouble surrounds him worse than Minseok and Chanyeol can’t help but lean even further into Baekhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Moving on.” Minseok stands from his seat and walks away to the kitchen, no one seems to care that the other left. Though the Kyungsoo and Jongin duo quickly take to the couch where the kissing has seemed to die down to very parental guidance friendly cuddling. When Chanyeol turns to see how Baekhyun reacted instead he finds Baekhyun exchanging eye gestures with Jongdae.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baek.” The other turns to stare at him probably due to the concern in his voice and he can feel his hands shake. Worry starting to take over, as a horrible feeling starts creeping up on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright let’s get this party started.” Minseok returns with a small antique box cutting him off and redirecting Baekhyuns attention. “Shall we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clock on the wall chimes signaling the turn of the hour and the air around the room changes suddenly, growing more tense and dark as all seven boys turn to look at him. Eyes an unusual shade and a glint of trouble worse than any before residing in their irises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sends shivers down his spine and he can feel Baekhyun reach for him with cold hands. He pulls away though, sitting on the edge of the couch as all the boys continue to look at him like he’s prey and they’re the predator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I need to use the bathroom.” Chanyeol goes to stand his voice shaking as he only hopes that the boys don’t see through his lies. But instead as he stands he quickly falls back down onto the floor with the rug doing little to help him, pain exploding across the back of his head. His hands still shake and his vision becomes blurry, still he slowly reaches to touch where his head hurts. When he pulls back his hand is stained red, the color continues its assault tainting the left side of his vision where blood seems to have fallen into his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still he looks up and finds Minseok standing above him, combat boots tapping on the floor and a baseball bat in hand, the box was set on the table open and for the world to see. Still he can’t see anything, so he settles his attention back on Minseok. The other boy smirks, shaking his head. His lips move as he speaks, but Chanyeols world is still spinning and his ears are still ringing and he’s unable to hear what Minseok says.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead with what little energy he has he looks over to see Baekhyun emotionless on the couch, watching as he lay there on the ground, helpless and vulnerable. Not moving to help and instead watching as if he was in charge, watching like this was supposed to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It dawns on him then as he thinks about it and maybe just maybe this situation was too good to be true. Maybe he should have heeded that feeling in his gut when he met Baekhyun. Or the thousand and one times that his stomach does weird movements near or at the mention of Baekhyun. He feels stupid and curses himself inwardly for believing that he could have anything good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ringing in his ears dies down and the first thing he hears is the loud laughter. He cringes as the noise feels ten times louder than it should be. It doesn’t last long though because he hears arguing and then Minseok taps his chin with the bat lifting his head off the floor to face him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last thing he sees is a pair of glowing red eyes staring devilishly into his own as the bat is brought down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun breathes out as he watches Chanyeol lay on the floor unconscious. His hands shake as he shoves them into his pants in a poor attempt at masking his feelings. These seven boys all know how to read him like an open book. After all they’ve been together for centuries and only Yixing is new to their small group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great job Xing!” Jongdae voice is cheery and Baekhyun finally manages to turn around, anger propelling him to do so. Finding Zhang Yixing standing there in all his glory with a broken alcohol bottle in hand. Baekhyun doesn’t stare at the deadly instrument for long and instead focuses on Yixing. The boy is smiling and welcomes Jongdae with open arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wants to scream and a part of him wants to yell. He wants justice for Chanyeol and wants to help the other who trusted him, it’s too late now though. There relationship is as good as over, even if Chanyeol is to escape there’s no going back for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His pride though keeps his mouth shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s supposed to be in charge this year and he’s supposed to kill Chanyeol. Heck he can kill Chanyeol, he will. He’ll prove them wrong and make those days when they mocked him into days of which they lied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s not Jongdae and Chanyeol is not Yixing. Chanyeol would do no good to them if he remains alive, at least Yixing provides a cover up for the ones they kill on Halloween as a mob boss. He too knows that when the time comes Yixing will be in the same situation as Chanyeol. He can only hope that then Jongdae will feel the same pain as he does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching your lover get beaten down by your friends for their selfish gains so they don’t return to hell and be tortured alive. Halloween is the only time they can renew their immortality as the seven sins and if they don’t then they’re as good as dead.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yixing is simply here because he’s a pro at murder and body disposal. If his kill count was recorded and the numbers done properly, he would probably put them to shame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thoughts fall apart though as Yixing rounds the couch and sets the two bottles of Soju onto the table, the glass shattered and bits of blood still hanging onto the sharp pieces. He’s almost positive that one bottle even has bits of Chanyeols long curly hair stuck to it from the intensity of the hit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Baek.” Yixing waves and yet the boy in question is hooked on the nickname as images of Chanyeol calling him sweetly pass by in his mind. Of course the other boy is genuine and it hurts. It hurts since his pride is telling him to suck it up and yet seeing Chanyeol on the floor makes his heart clench.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not now.” His words are sharp and a part of him hopes that they hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wants them all to hurt and yet he knows time is running out they need to move fast or they’ll loose out and face consequences. Not one of them wants to relive the consequences of not sacrificing a soul and feeding themselves on the one day of the year that the line between humans and the supernatural become stretched thin. Not like any of them have suffered the consequences, but based off what they’ve read in their predecessor’s tomes tells them to, in simple terms, not mess up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tie him up and wait till he wakes.” Baekhyun stands rolling up his sleeves as he watches the others stare at him. He’s in charge this year. Every year they rotate and this year it was him who was instructed to find a victim and it’s him who they will mostly listen to. “Once he’s awake we’ll go in the predetermined order and you can take his sins. Indulge, but don’t overcompensate. If we wrap this up quickly the whole night is left, just don’t drain them. I’m not covering up any murder cases nor is Yixing this year.” Baekhyuns last words are specifically pointed towards Minseok and Sehun, the latter sticks his tongue out and wraps a possessive arm around Junmyeons waist.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun dismisses the group with a wave of his hand and sees Jongin helping Minseok with Chanyeol. The boy looks bruised and Baekhyun wants nothing more than to care for him and shelter him from the night, but he knew this was happening and knows that they need to do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baekhyun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns to find Junmyeon waving at him and even offering a sweet smile. The others eyes shine a royal blue as the symbol of a cow has appeared on the others hand. It’s weird seeing him all donned in red and possessing a cow pin with a deep sapphire gem embedded in the antique metal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hasn’t seen his own eyes, but knows that the lilac must be violet. One look at his own palm and he too is able to find the symbol of pride, a horse. Of course the pin is something he finds odd. They’re charms from their predecessors who were killed by simply not complying with the rules, it was centuries ago though so he feels very little remorse.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The change in eyes and appearance of a sudden tattoo is nothing different and it happens every year, it’s still startling though. Especially Kyungsoos orange eyes, though Jongdaes icy blue remain a close second. If anything it makes the sin of sloth much more sinister.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Junmyeon I need you to do me a favor.” Baekhyun pulls out his phone and scrolls for the number he saved, alongside the photos. It takes a minute before he manages to send both to the other. “This boy is all yours tonight. He can’t seem to keep his mouth shut and he got Chanyeol fired over presumptuous and downright crude implications of sexual assault. Teach him all your devilish ways. After all I bet a sinner like him has an indescribable amount of lust.”   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon smirks checking his phone and offering a nod to affirm that he’s understood what Baekhyuns asking of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem. He looks fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t forget to include Sehun, we know how envious he gets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need to remind me.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes and Baekhyun wonders for a moment how the two can stand each other. “I love him, but god does he need to take a break and stop being so envious and jealous at points.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s kind of who he is.” Kyungsoo butts in, swinging his arm around Baekhyun’s waist like an anchor, something to tie him down and prevent him from running right over to Chanyeol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least I’m not dating greedy.” Junmyeon spits back, fire in his tone and a warning in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, enough.” Baekhyun stops them as they approach each other with taunts in their eyes. He’s seen Kyungsoo get angry once and it was downright scary, not to mention an infuriated Junmyeon is not someone who he’d willingly mess with. “Let’s wake him up so we can let you leave and go reap other sins.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun walks away from the duo, escaping Kyungsoos hold, and hurries over to the fireplace to light it up. Just as luck would have it though he has nothing to start a flame, not even a damn lighter as he pats his pockets. It’s then that he remembers how he stopped smoking over seven years ago when he was last chosen to find the initial sacrifice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When his last victim was also someone quite close to him at that time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit.” He goes to stand, but a hand pushes him down gently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.” It’s Minseok, who seems partially sympathetic for once. “I’ll do it so you don’t get burned.” The shorter man kneels besides Baekhyun and starts up his lighter, he lights a piece of newspaper before tossing it in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The flames start instantly, roaring to life and reminding Baekhyun of the olden days when they’d do these sacrifices outside and on the wooden stakes. They’d pretend to be witches who hold some higher purpose as compared to the seven sins who hold no purpose on earth. Instead they kill every year for their own selfish gains and to avoid death along with all the promises of redemption they’d face down in hell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all each sin has a torture befitting for them and awaiting them in the deepest parts of hell. If Baekhyun can recall correctly his is to be broken on the wheel, which has zero inkling of any modernized translation. However, it sounds traumatizing and in a way leads him to fear his own demise. So he knows he must kill each year if he wishes to avoid such an unholy punishment that awaits him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He breathes out and watches as the fire avoids him and as the flames dance away from his direction. Baekhyun knows that he has to remain calm and knows that he has to do this, all the boys are watching. Not to mention his pride would eat him alive if he didn’t go through with the yearly ceremony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s lost in his thoughts until Kyungsoo’s voice cuts through the silence and through his thoughts with two words that cut deep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun calms himself and reassures himself. He is one of the seven deadly sins, pride nonetheless. The supposed father of all sins and the one who leads the pack this year. He closes his eyes and takes a final shaky breath before standing and opening his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s wake him up then.” His attitude changes and his eyes steel knowing that this is what he bargained for when he found Chanyeol. Or when Chanyeol found him. He knew that this would happen and spent a year with the other instead of one night like the others Baekhyun has brought in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he thinks about it he realizes how he learned nothing in the last six years and that this year is pretty much a repeat of seven years ago. He lost a girlfriend seven years ago because of his lifestyle and he’s still worked up about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Baekhyun mutters as a silent reassurance before he joins the semi circle the others have formed around Chanyeol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seems that they’ve been spending a minute or so debating on how to wake Chanyeol up. No one wants to touch the boy and when they stand three on side and three on the other side it creates a pathway from Baekhyun straight to Chanyeol. The answer is obvious as they set him up for a test.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughs inwardly as he walks towards the tall boy bound to an old dining chair. Baekhyun should have known that these boys are going all out for torture this year. They do it every time one of them gets a little to close to the victim of the year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he steps closer to Chanyeol, Baekhyun pushes all their memories to the back of his mind, locking them deep inside. Instead his pride wells up and takes control, he must do good and he will do good. Not once has he failed, and this year won’t be any different because he won’t fail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun steels himself as he stands before Chanyeol and it hurts him to see the other like such. Still he was chosen and there’s no escaping that fate. Not unless he wishes to face a much worse fate awaiting him downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.” Jongdaes tone is more submissive and it seems that he’s finally learned how to place himself during such a night. Regardless he takes the chefs knife offered and doesn’t hesitate to drive it through Chanyeols left hand, knowing that if he did falter it would only go downhill from there. Chanyeol doesn’t stir though and only flinches from the impact. Of course he had a feeling it wouldn’t work based off the numerous times the other has slept through their alarm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So of course he takes the other knife from Sehun standing on his right and drives it into Chanyeol right hand with a single move. It wobbles for a moment as it sticks straight up, the poor knife blade wobbling. When it doesn’t work on waking up the boy he laughs, aggravation and impatience for different reasons making him feel crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe Minseok really did go back to his dirty tricks and spike the boys drink. If he did then it would take more than two knives through the hand to wake up, Baekhyun would know only instead of through the hand it was through his damn gut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. Be that way.” Baekhyun cracks his knuckles before taking the left knife and pulling it out of the wooden chair, but leaving it in the boy’s hand. He can feel it slide easily and hear how it slices through the already cut flesh once again. Once he has more movability with the blade he rotates the knife three-sixty, listening to the noises it makes as he turns it slowly. Watching as it slices open and as blood seeps out of the top of the boys hand.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That seemingly does the trick as Chanyeols eyes snap open and he lets out a blood curdling scream. A scream that no one for miles and miles around would hear. The noise is clearly working wonders on Minseok who can probably feel the anger that Chanyeol exudes unknowingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Baekhyun wasn’t so internally worried he’s sure his pride would revel in the fact that he made the other scream. His amazing knife skills did their job and he successfully woke the other up. Praise and pride thrumming through his system and giving him a slight buzz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning sunshine!” Baekhyuns tone is cheery and he adds insult to the already evident injury by giving a quick overly cheery wave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baekhyun.” His name sounds broken coming from Chanyeol and for once he can feel his heart break at that, it’s not good and he knows that if he shows any weakness it’ll ruin his pride. It’ll ruin him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm.” Baekhyun taps his lip a couple times in mock contemplation, before pretending to have an ah-ha moment, his face lighting up and grin turning devilish. He yanks out the knife of the boys left hand, watching as Chanyeol bites down a curse, and uses the hilt to lift the boys head so those familiar brown eyes are staring into his violet ones. “How about you call me Pride instead darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows that his violet eyes are gleaming with trouble and only hopes that Chanyeol can see the small amount of love hidden far back in his soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other boys laugh around him, even Yixing seated on the love seat alone. He’s watching the whole thing go down and observing. His role will come up soon, it always does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on Baekhyun?” Chanyeols voice is worried and frantic, tone quick and desperate. “Where am I? Who are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s infuriating almost how stupid Chanyeol is. Can’t he see that he’s the one in danger, he should be angry if anything. He surely isn’t since Minseok seems upset in the far back of the left line, arms crossed and a childish pout on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh.” Baekhyun places a finger on the others lips to shush him and surprisingly Chanyeol complies, albeit some fire in his eyes telling the shorter boy otherwise. “Stay quiet darling, it’ll all be over before you know it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun steps back and Sehun steps forward, plopping himself down onto Chanyeols lap like it’s natural.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun watches from Sehuns spot as Chanyeol doesn’t have the chance to speak before Sehun has his lips against the taller boys. Kissing the other as if his life depended on it, which in some aspect it did. Sehun adds the final blow when he places his right hand with a dog symbol on it on Chanyeols chest above his heart, coaxing and calling the sin to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun doesn’t let up, not even when Chanyeol bites his lip rather harshly. Instead all it does is fuel an obscene sounding moan out of Sehun which very evidently turns Junmyeon on. The sin of lust loving the display, if the way Junmyeon keeps scooting closer for a better look is an indication. That or how Junmyeon is now biting his shirts sleeves to as he practically drools at the scene.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun simply shakes his head ignoring the two and focusing on Chanyeol instead. He’ll leave the two to do what they do in their own time to themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kiss draws on and he’s almost positive he hears someone mutter hurry it up, probably Jongdae and his lazy ass getting tired of the display already. Maybe that did the trick too because after a moment they could all see the faint green glow traveling up Chanyeols throat and into his mouth. Sehun stole the sin greedily, probably envious of how well Junmyeon or Jongin is at stealing their sins so quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unsurprisingly it’s the little things that always get to Sehun, if someone has something he doesn’t he will whine on end until he gets that exact same thing. It drives Baekhyun up a wall when he spends these Halloween nights with the other and he can’t even fathom how Junmyeon seems happy spending all his days with the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun pulls back with his lips shiny and leaves off the others lap without a word as Chanyeol seems confused and lifeless for a moment. They always do feel like something is missing, it’s always until the last sin is stolen that they can’t place what they feel. Meaning that the sin who hunted for them gets to hear their last words and gets to face them at their most vulnerable state. A point to shame them for what they’ve done. In ways a last attempt to derail them from what they know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun knows it’s coming and knows it’s time to get his heart on lockdown, to keep his emotions in check or else he’ll fail. He’ll fail them, he’ll fail himself, and worst of all he’ll fail Chanyeol leaving the other a hollow shell with nothing but pride to guide them through his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing Chanyeol, if was controlled by pride he’d most likely end up as an arrogant prick who thinks that they’re invincible. Then again though he’s only seen the other prideful when winning video games or during moments in which the other feels superior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My turn?” The voice asking is sweet and typical Kyungsoo style, luring his victims into a false sense of security before gluttony takes over. It’s worse if Jongins there because greed and gluttony together mean a fate worse than death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s why they are not back to back turns. It only went Kyungsoo and then Jongin once before and when the duo tag teamed the poor victim and ruined him for the rest of them. They lost privileges and the two couples among the seven of them were quickly divided so the turns didn’t happen in a consecutive manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Kyungsoo, go ahead.” Baekhyun doesn’t blink and his tone doesn’t falter as he watches Chanyeol stare him, a mix of emotion on the boys face. However, anger was the most prominent. Anger overriding the initial confusion and knowing Chanyeol the other wasn’t going to go down without a fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyungsoo doesn’t seemingly care though as he takes his place on Chanyeols lap and says quick thanks for the meal. He slams his right hand with the pig symbol on it onto Chanyeols chest and curls his hand up, reaching for the sin and stealing it in a harsher manner compared to Sehun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeols mouth opens with a scream, be it from Kyungsoos nails or from the pain of having the gluttony part of him practically ripped out by force Baekhyun wouldn’t know. Kyungsoo doesn’t care either and is quick to silence the loud scream with a kiss, capturing the others lips and devouring the gluttonous sin from the boy. It’s probably meager though since Baekhyun, knows that Chanyeol didn’t overindulge. His point is proven when Kyungsoo pulls away with a pout, walking away without a word and expressing his anger instead by the glow of his sharp orange eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My turn!” Junmyeon bounces where he stands and the joy radiating off of him conveys to Sehun who huffs angrily, turning away and muttering an array of colorful language beneath his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon works quick and sloppy, knowing that if he works the boy up his meal will taste better. Of course Baekhyun would not know since he is not the sin of lust, thank goodness. It’s the only thing he’s grateful for when it comes down to it. He can’t imagine being another sin, he’d surely loose his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other practically throws himself into Chanyeols lap and does a couple of way over the top hip rolls before practically biting a chunk out of the boy’s neck in a so call kiss. When Junmyeon works a moan out of Chanyeol Baekhyun tenses and turns away, catching the eyes of Jongdae who wriggles his eyebrows at him. Junmyeon shouldn’t be playing with his food and sure as hell shouldn’t take so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully not long after the first moan he hears shuffling and Minseoks laughter, he doesn’t need to turn around to know that it’s the other boys turn now. Instead Baekhyun turns away altogether and several other sins do as well, knowing how violent Minseok can be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough they hear Chanyeol plead followed by the sound of a bone snapping and a loud scream muddled with crying. It breaks Baekhyun’s heart and he knows not to turn around. Instead he listens to the whimpers Chanyeol makes, muted by what he can only hope is Minseoks lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s over quicker than usual though and Minseok steps away. A quick glance and Baekhyun can see blood on his lip from where Chanyeol probably bit it in an attempt to stop the other. Maybe that’s when Minseok moaned, it was a sound Baekhyun wants to scrub out of his head with a steel sponge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun has to wonder momentarily if the other has caught on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t have long to ponder though since Jongin saunters up to Chanyeol reluctant to take his spot. Of course as soon as Baekhyun turns around fully he finds Minseok smirking and licking his lips, those damn red eyes glowing an evil more vile than anything he’s seen before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was so angry the day he got fired and I just knew that he’d taste wonderful.” Minseok leans close whispering to him only for him to hear as he shudders in an absolutely revolting manner, and Baekhyun holds himself back from punching the other. “He sure doesn’t disappoint.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun is so lost staring at Minseok with hate in his eyes that he misses the show Jongin puts on. He loves being greedy and stealing the show is just apart of that. Though it surely didn’t do anything to draw Baekhyun away from wanting to sock the sin of wrath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jongin’s not the sin lust and yet always insists on giving their victims a lap dance or something to tease them, to gain their attention on him and him only. Baekhyun simply rolls his eyes, glad that he missed such a disturbing display brought on by Jongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Jongdae saunters up whining about comfy he was and how Yixing was just warming up to cuddles. The sloth boy works quick and moves fast, not bothering to drag things out since according to Jongdae he’d probably consider this year to drag on despite only half and hour passing. Jongdae is the only one who really rushes the stealing, as they have unofficially called it, despite him being slow in literally everything else if he even wants to do said everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jongdae passes back by Baekhyun he whispers loud enough only for them to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew that boy was a workaholic, but damn that was unsatisfactory.” Jongdae tsks and promptly leaps onto the couch, nearly landing on Yixing’s family jewels in the process. Of course the boy doesn’t seem to care as he lets Jongdae snuggle right back into his hold.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Similarly, all the other sins take a seat, with the couples residing near one another or on top of each other. All of them watching and waiting to see how Baekhyun would deal the final blow. All of them waiting for the grand encore and the ultimate finale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun looks each of them in the eyes, faltering momentarily on Minseok who is the only one to cause actual physical damage. He breathes out and in once before starting the walk back to Chanyeol his boyfriend or soon to be ex-boyfriend.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He meets the boys brown eyes and wants to spew out a thousand apologizes and a million regrets. Instead though he steels his expression and hardens his eyes, delicately placing himself on the taller boy’s lap. It’s surprising that the other flinches and if he were mortal then he’s sure his heart would break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun scans the boy up and down a few times quickly spotting the broken right wrist that is bent at an odd angle as compared to his left hand that is still skewered into the chair. It’s odd and yet in some sense seeing Chanyeol tied down, with broken bones, covered in blood and tears makes him feel proud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did his job and he brought them a worthy sacrifice like he did seven years ago. He’s happy with his choice and he knows that no matter the initial regret he won’t feel a thing in another seven years when he has to choose another victim. He closes his eyes as the feeling makes him practically purr where he’s sitting, he even lets out a deep sigh by Chanyeols ear that is not entirely sensual yet it could be under certain implications.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not like Chanyeol would even enjoy the sensual activities anymore, or at least he wouldn’t get overly excited about the thought of making love or even a round in the bath. Not when he has no lust to drive him and not wen he has no greed to make him want the desire even moreso than normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s odd and yet Baekhyun’s given up on trying to figure out how they affect people in a daily manner to actually accumulate for something so tangible. Of course some of them can be seen more easily than others and in certain cases some of them can only be seen in the worst of people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baek.” Chanyeols voice is about as broken as he expected, except there isn’t a single noise of distaste or anger. Though it could be due to the fact that Minseok literally stole the boys fire from him moments ago. Still he listens and when he leans his lips close to the other he hopes the other knows he’s listening. “The pin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun looks down quickly at the antique pin he always wears during these occasions. It’s nothing special really just a token for the current sin of Pride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the same one in the painting.” Baekhyun freezes, body going rigid as he realizes what Chanyeol implies.  When the other lets out a small laugh, Baekhyun half expects him to start objecting to being killed. Instead Chanyeols words go right through him. “I love you, I’ll always love you pride.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun smiles as he does his best to quell his tears, before planting a soft kiss on Chanyeols forehead, making his way down to the others nose before kissing the other on the lips. He’s in no hurry to rush and doesn’t call forth Chanyeols pride as soon as he locks lips with the other. Instead he waits a moment, enjoying the scene and enjoying his last moments with Chanyeol. He can tell by how the other responds that he feels the same.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cough in the crowd behind him has him pull away and glance back. He finds Junmyeon tapping his wrist to indicate that they’re low on time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyuns insides coil as he turns back to Chanyeol and places a hand over the others heart. Reaching for the pride that Chanyeol keeps so well maintained and so sheltered. He takes it and kisses the life out of Chanyeol, stealing his last sin and pulling away from a hollow shell of a person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol isn’t dead, they never are, they’re just dolls at this point. Lifeless and animated, no reason and nothing to compel them forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun slumps forward onto Chanyeol, letting his head land near the others ear in hopes that he can pray for forgiveness to a lifeless person. To a person he would have loved have their situations and circumstances ever been normal. Slowly he lets out a shaky breath, his voice breaking before he can even get a word out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” His words are a whisper as his right hand with the horse symbol pulls out one of the chefs’ knife and raises it so the other sins can see. So they can find joy and sadistic glee when he lowers it and pierces Chanyeols heart. The boy quivering his lips and blinking slowly before going absolutely limp where he sits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.” It’s quiet and whispered, he doesn’t care in that moment if all the others watching as he presses a final kiss to Chanyeols lips which are still warm. In a few hours though they’ll be cold and he’ll be tinged blue. Chanyeol will just be another dead body and another person they killed, maybe though he’ll remain something more deep in Baekhyun’s heart. Somewhere locked deep away where nothing but his true emotions remain hidden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun backs off instantly shaking and stepping away from the boy who he genuinely loved. When he turns he finds all the other sins nodding their head in approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baekhyun. I’m glad you decided to stay.” Junmyeons words are soft, kind and understanding. After all he went through something similar many many years ago, before Sehun joined their troop. If they don’t give a sacrifice, then they’ll die as well. They’ll replaced and sent to a hell in which they’ll serve the utmost punishment for their sins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ve all read the books and quickly learned how to live. One of the seven must kill and find a victim to sacrifice that year, if they don’t then they die and are a sacrifice instead. Years and years of understanding and quickly reading about the system showed them what sins go when and what order to fall in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun hates that it was his turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright let’s move folks, time is wasting!” Kyungsoo speaks up gathering command over the other five sins quickly. “Yixing work your magic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yixing stands and Junmyeon joins him as they help carry out Chanyeols corpse, to properly dispose of it. Baekhyun heads to the other room and makes himself a drink, the pride from Chanyeol burning him in an emotional sense that evokes more pain than physically possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s on his third drink when Jongdae slides onto the seat beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We got the cover story set and we want to share it with you.” Jongdae slides him a piece of paper with ‘The Plan’ written on the top in a pink glitter pen. It throws him off for a moment and he shoots the other a knowing look. “It’s all I could find at that time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun rolls his eyes and finishes his drink, mixing another at light speed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay so a week ago Chanyeol got fired and he wasn’t able to find any place to hire him. I heard Sehun framed the busboy, knowing that you’ll have them go after him.” Jongdae looks at him as if he’s searching for affirmation on such a topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And?” Jongdae nudges him and Baekhyun returns it with a pointed glare. “Alright, alright.” Jongdae scoots back over and throws his hands up. “Well the cover up is suicide, cliché and simple. Or revenge kick, not sure yet though. All you need to say is that you broke up on friendly terms after a small fight and realization that things weren’t working out. You haven’t since early morning on Halloween. We’ve also disposed of his phone so they can’t trace his GPS location.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun nods, knowing that if he spoke that his voice would probably break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He had no job, was staying over at your place without his name anywhere on the papers, and has no family to go home to. It’s perfect.” Jongdae seems giddy about the fact whereas Baekhyun feels selfish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only makes him feel a bit worse that this cover up is just incase anyone was to ever find the numerous bodies buried out in the private woods that surround this cabin. Even then they would have a hard time covering that up and would probably end up fleeing back to London or somewhere similar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll keep this on me.” He tucks the paper into his pockets and stands to leave. Thankfully Jongdae doesn’t stop him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead it’s Junmyeon who stops him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baekhyun, wait a minute!” The other boy hurries over, panting and seemingly like he came back from a run. “This belongs to you. I think you’d want it for closure.” Junmyeon holds up a necklace and not just any necklace, but the one he got Chanyeol early on. The locket with their photo inside in the cheesiest manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s something he said no too, but upon seeing how Chanyeol loved the small meaningful gifts Baekhyun couldn’t help but go out and buy the best necklace possible for his tall boyfriend. He remembers how ecstatic Chanyeol was upon receiving the small trinket and saying that he’d wear it every chance he could get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun didn’t think he’d take it seriously and looking at it now in his hands is hard. It’s a reminder of what they had and what he lost. More importantly a reminder of what he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets out a shaky laugh and takes the pendent, pocketing it with a nod as he bites his lip to prevent it from trembling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sehuns up next year. Let him know please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will do.” Junmyeon salutes to him and after a moment of standing in silence together, the shorter gives him a quick hug. “It’ll get better I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun nods, hoping that what the other says is true. He pulls away and nods again. Reassuring himself more so than Junmyeon. He did the right thing, he kept his pride and he’s still alive. It’s a kill or be killed world sometimes and he wasn’t about to die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun leaves the house, weaving through the pile of shoes at the doorway and ignoring how Chanyeols were conveniently missing. He hurries out to his car and steps inside, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the light of the blue moon he takes out the pendent and stares at it for a moment. Physical attachments and reminders will hurt in the long run. Minseok had that problem when he killed Luhan years back. Baekhyun’s almost positive that the other hasn’t moved on from it, but Minseok is skilled at hiding his emotions and this is no exception.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of him thinks Luhan is the reason why Minseok is so angry. It doesn’t even help that Luhan was probably a pro at de-bombing bombs because he handled Minseok better than most. It was endearing and Baekhyun won’t lie. He enjoyed the wisdom of the young scholar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun shakes his head free from thoughts of his brother sin wrath and focuses on the necklace in his hands. It stands for so much and he honestly didn’t expect Chanyeol to wear it like some kind of trophy that said he belongs to Baekhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weight of silver is heavy in his hand, since Chanyeol was allergic to gold and real gold is pricey. Not to mention he wasn’t going to cheap out and buy something cheap that would get the other sick. So he settled for a safe choice of sterling silver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He plays with the chain for a moment before bending his neck down, clasping the necklace around his neck. The weight of locket is heavier than usual weighed down by the sin of his actions and somehow he enjoys the heavy reminder. Not bothering to hide the trophy and reminder of Park Chanyeol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead he wears it proudly and hums that song about the seven sins he heard from a bard years and years ago as he pulls out of the cabins driveway and back onto the main road. Back home to a lonely house and waiting another six years for his turn to come again, his pin shining violet and the silver bouncing off the moonlight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi I'm alive and I'm sorry. If you would like to know why this took so long to write here are several reasons.<br/>1. Schoolwork and just my job in general throwing so much work on me that i've had several mental breakdowns<br/>2. I had no confidence in this chapter, as I started to write it I felt that it was lacking and I still feel like it's lacking, but that leads me to number three.<br/>3. I told myself this would be a drabble. A drabble as in no more than five thousand words...it ended up being sixteen thousand words...so yeah...</p>
<p>But other than that, I sincerely want to convey apology for a moment of not uploading as I initially promised. If you still want to stick around and read what I write it would make me happy beyond belief since I feel like my writing has no one interested nowadays. Regardless and moving on from me and my sad hours. I'm going to do my best to get the next chapter up in a timely manner, so see you then if you stick around.<br/>Thanks for reading and keep on being awesome!<br/>- Awkwarddragons</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>